Aiko Hiroshi
by brianalea5
Summary: Zero. Yuuki. Shiki. Cross Academy. Add two hyper/violent fangirls into the mix and you've got this story. T for swearing. Yuuki bashing as in we call her a whore cause she is one
1. Chapter 1

"You are a disgrace to the Hiroshi family name! I want you out of my house, insolent child!" Nami Hiroshi, aka, my mother, shouted at me. I honestly could have cared less at this moment. I shrugged it off and went into my room, ignoring her angered shouts.

"Nami, dear, please don't do this. Calm down, and maybe we can all just talk about this." Takiyo Hiroshi, aka, my father, attempted calming Nami down.

These tiffs were daily, and every day I was threatened out of the house. My mother hated my guts, my dad loved the shit out of me, and I just wanted to have a normal family.

Well, you see, my mother only hates me because my dad loves me. It's one of them jealousy things, kind of like Akito's mother in the manga Fruits Basket. That is a great manga though. :D Oh, I remember having the hugest obsession over Yuki...Yuki...Yuuki. OH CRAP. Back to the story. Heh. ^-^

Well, my full name is Aiko Mari Hiroshi. I prefer to be called 'Aiko'. I'm 14 years old, almost 15. I'm excited, because that means I'll be a freshman in high school this coming school year. School is actually starting soon. I like school, but I hate school work.

I have crystal blue eyes, and long, straight black hair. Unusual combination, oh well. Baby, I was born this waaay~...Continuing on. Oh, and I have choppy bangs! They're only choppy because I really fail at cutting. They are a little bit over my eyes, just so I can see. ^-^ I'm trying to grow them out so that my friend Teru can cut them. Sadly, it won't be for quite some time. Going back onto subject, here we go!

I was on my bed reading volume 12 of Vampire Knight when there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I said, not taking my eyes off the page I was on. The door opened and my father slipped in. "Ai, I have some bad news." he said slowly. My eyes shot up from my book to him, and put the book down.

"The bitch is dead? Wait. That's happy news."

"Language."

"Sorry."

My father gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "No, but your mother wants you out of the house." he said. I blinked. Nothing usual. "So she says the same thing every day. Difference?" I sat up and hugged my Zero Kiryuu pillow. (Sorry. Bad obsession!)

"She's making us send you away." he said quietly. My eyes widened in shock. "Where?" I asked, nearly shouting. "To a boarding school in Japan. You can get in touch with your roots!" he said, attempting to make me happy. To his dismay, it wasn't working.

"Okay, is Ashton going to pop out and be like 'You've just been Punk'd!' to me?" I asked, looking around my room for cameras or a way to pop out. Hmm. Ashton. Yummy. *3*

"No. Your mother bought you two tickets for an airplane out in the early morning. You leave at 5." he informed. Okay, I jumped out of my bed for this. "WHAT? THAT BITCH." I shouted. "Language." I ignored him and stomped down the hall to give a years worth of some ass-whooping.

I stopped dead in my tracks when realization hit. "Two tickets?" I asked carefully. My father gave a weak smile before explaining more. "Well, you see, your mother also sees your Miyazaki friend as a nuisance also, and somehow convinced Mrs. Miyazaki to ship Kagura off with you." My jaw dropped.

"Kagura is coming with?" I suddenly felt a million times better. My father nodded and I ran back to my room to start packing.

Kagura Miyazaki is my bestest friend in the whole world. Me being the anti-social freak I am, is surprising. We actually used to hate each other's guts!

...Realize, I have said this with a smile.

Oh, I'm evil.

Anyways, Kagura is 14 also, and is 5'6, has awesome red-orange hair, and flaming orange eyes. I swear, sometimes you can literally see fire in them. Creepy? I find it awesome. :D

Find it creepy, and I keehl you.

No, I won't keehl you.

I'll just eat you.

Because you sound delicious.

...Because I'm a freak.

Okay, no, I'll just keehl you.

Wait. What was I talking about? OH YEAH.

Kagura is super awesome and is my partner in crime. We are total complete opposites, but yet the same. She has money issues. *cough*money lover *cough* .

And makes you sign crazy shit. You won't even read what she wrote, you'll just sign it for the hell of it, and you could have just signed yourself off. Do you feel better, you slut? Do you? Yeah. She's got them kind of powers. *shivers*

Well, during this totally long and crappy little introduction of Kagura, I have just now finished packing. Fast? Yes. Well, actually I've just been distracting you for days without you realizing it. Did you just look at the time and date?

Did you? Admit it. You did. You are also going to yawn in the next five minutes. Yawning is very contagious. :D I've got the cure for yawning. But I won't tell you. No, I will just sit back and watch the scene as it plays. Because I'm sadistic like that. Yes. Yawn, you human filth, YAAAWN.

Before I bore you to death, how about I continue on, yes?

I screamed when I heard a loud rapping noise on my window. "AIKOO~, OI. Nami wouldn't let me in through the front door, so I figured I would use your window." Kagura shouted from behind my closed and locked window.

"Did anybody creepy looking follow you?" I asked before I would even think of unlocking the window. "Uh. Yeah, I dunno. But some old pedophilic man followed me with some awesome candy!" she shouted back happily.

"Hm. Well, okay!" I cheered opening the window.

I didn't open it because she said there was a pedo following her, but because she said he had free candy.

...I'm not the safest person to be around.

I looked out the window and frowned after Kagura climbed in. "Where's the candy?" I asked sadly. "What? OH. Ushishishi, I lied." she snickered.

"Gurl. I am going to rip your vagina off and shove it down your throat." I attempted to threaten her. She smirked thinking I was joking.

"I am not joking. Just so you know." I put up my hands in defense like how Kuzco does in the Emperor's New School. *I don't own.*

"Riiight. So anyways, I've got ideas for new fanfictions!" she said happily while plopping down on my bed and picking up my volume 12 copy of Vampire Knight.

"Shoot." I said for her to continue while re-locking my window and starting to pack again.

"Well, I figured that maybe for FGAH, Ruby would finally find love!" she said happily. "Ruby? Love? In the same sentence? Please don't make me laugh." I said smirking. "Hey, don't be mean to Ruby!" she tried to defend our friend.

"Chillax. You know I'm just picking on her! Nothing different." I said waving it off.

"By the way, what school are we going to? And do we have to do extra work?" Kagura asked, really hoping we wouldn't have to do the extra work.

"I dunno. I think it's some kind of Academy. Carry Academy? Kissy Academy? Christian Academy? OH GOD NO." I shouted in realization. "She's sending us to a Christian school? My mom would never send me off to some creepy forced religion school!" Kagura shouted. "Deuces suckah, have fun in Japan at your Christian school." Kagura peaced out while getting ready to jump out the window.

"Oh, I found the pamphlet for Cross Academy!" my dad said, barging in my room.

"Cross Academy?" Kagura and I both shouted at the same time in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own any of the anime references in this, nor do I own Vampire Knight...or Zero...*sobs*<strong>

**Read and Review, yo!**


	2. Chapter 2

So, a quick re-cap on our last little adventure episode, I got kicked out by a psychotic ignorant bitch, I lose my virginity, and my best friend Kagura and I get sent to this totally epic school named Cross Academy in Japan. Lawljaykay, I didn't lose my virginity, and I would never tell you if I did! Unless it's by some sexy beast whose name is Zero Kiryuu, and he's the real thing. But that's impossible, right? CUE AWESOME THEME SONG HERE!

Well, we've finally arrived! The ride here was hell. My birth-giver of me, a.k.a my mother, pretended to act nice and call ahead and have a cab ready, but she called some lunatic driver! He nearly killed us on the way here by driving through all of the stop lights!

Thinking back, that was totally a cool ass adventure! Too bad he threw us out of the car, along with our bags onto the sidewalk in front of the academy.

When I finally attempted to look at it, all I saw were a million steps that lead to a huge ass gate at the top. "WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air. "DA FUCK." was Kagura's only reply.

Okay, so, she and I aren't the most athletic people in the world; we're more of the laziest.

10 trillion days later, we had finally reached the top! Remind me never to go down them again, for I will have to go back up. "SONOFABITCH." I said quickly, tripping over my luggage.

"Aiko, doesn't this place seem oddly familiar to you?" Kagura asked, revelling in the strikingly familiar school. I took a look at it through the iron gates, before it hit me.

"Holy shit, Kagura. This is Cross Academy." I whispered in amazement, earning a glare. "Duh."

"No, this is the ACTUAL Cross Academy. From Vampire Knight."

Kagura's jaw dropped to the concrete ground in shock. "Gurl, are you trying to...no, nevermind."

"What? Aiko, what do you-OOH!" I continued walking on through the front gates of the front of the academy. Kagura stood in the same spot, counting down. "3...2...1."

"OHMYGODZEROISHERE."

"So, realization finally dawns?" Kagura smirked.

"Hey Kagura, guess what-" I singsonged.

"What?"

"Shiki is here also." *Cue Kagura's fangirl squee*

"OW BITCH, SHUT THE FUCK UP." I shouted, her head just happening to..."accidentally" meet my backpack. "FUCK OFF BITCH!"

We heard squealing coming from a seperate direction.

"Wutdafuck. Random creep time!" I shouted happily, both of us grabbing our bags and skipping towards the noise.

There was a huge crowd of screaming fan-girls, sounding as though they're orgasming or something.

" 'SCUSE ME BITCHES. ANYBODY KNOW WHERE SIR DUDE MR CROSS IS?" I shouted to the crowd. Kagura slapped me on the arm. "You have to do it nicer!" she whispered. "Like this; Y'ALL BETTA SHUT DA FAWK UP BEFO' I WHIP ALL YO FAN-GIRLIN' ASSES." Silence fell over the crowd.

"Thank you!" she said sweetly, and all the girls backed up one step, frightened of what she might do. "Aiight, well who knows whe-" I started off before I was RUDELY interrupted.

"Everybody! Back up! Back up!" a pip-squeak voice shouted from behind the crowd.

"WHO THE FUCK IS INTERRUPTING ME?" I shouted, walking forward a step. The crowd seperated out of fear, revealing a short brunette girl. She was frozen in terror at the sound of my tone of voice.

"I think there's your culprit." Kagura grinned evilly, cracking her nuckles. The girl came running up to us. "Who are you two? Are you new? I am Yuuki Cross!" she greeted. "Whore." Kagura whispered. "What?" Yuuki replied, confused. "Nothing! ^-^"

"Cross is my father! Follow me!" she said happily, motioning for us to follow. "Whore." Kagura repeated, causing Yuuki to sweatdrop.

"So, we've pretty much established that this is the Cross Academy?" Kagura whispered as we followed behind Yuuki. "Pretty much, yup."

"SWEET! I am SO giving everybody hell! Well, except for Shiki. But ZOMG! This is so awesome!"

This continued on with us fangirling for the next 15 minutes until we reached Sir Dude Mr. Cross. Heheheh, long name, I know. :D

"We're here! Headmaster, this is...what are your names again?" Yuuki asked nervously.

"Yuuki darling, call me daddy!" Sir Dude Mr. Cross cried, sobbing very loudly.

Kagura and I exchanged glances before smirking. "Ohoho," she began. Both of the Cross' gave us puzzled looks.

"I see you two have one hell of a "father" and "daughter" relationship. Kaname and Zero aren't enough, so you had to go for your father too?" I said, smirking evilly.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a very pissed off aura entered the room. All it took was eye contact between my blue ones to his lavender ones before I fainted in pure joy.

Okay, that was over-exaggerating. I squealed in happiness, and everything in my mind went blank.

"-ko, Aikoooo~, oi, crazy stalker chick, back to reality." Kagura attempted to get my attention. She gave an annoyed sigh.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIt's noooooooooot, easy having yourself a good time~" she began, knocking me out of my not-so-cool trance of the ever so sexy Zero. "GREASING UP THOSE BETS AND BETTERS, WATCHING THEM, AND DON'T...Forget...us?...oh." I sang until sudden realization dawned.

"Dumbass! Those aren't the right words!" Kagura smacked me upside the head. Fawk. ):

"WELL 'SCUSE ME. I TRIED. SO SHUDDAP." I shouted back.

"DON'T USE THAT TONE ON ME."

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?"

"OH GO FUCK YOURSELF."

"GLADLY! Lawlwut."

There were a few moments of tenseness in the air, but then Kagura and I ended up on the floor laughing.

"They're psychotic!" Zero commented. Well, it was more of a pissed off shout, but oh well~

"Oh Zero, my darling Zero, please, don't flatter us." I said, suddenly holding onto his arm and hugging it.

"Slut!" Kagura shouted to me. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Everybody! Please, calm down!" Yuuki tried to stop whatever madness that were to happen. Or not.

"Calm your tits, geez." I said, letting go of Zero's arm and walking up to the chairman's desk.

"Ohai. I'm Aiko Hiroshi, and this is my best friend Kagura Miyazaki. We're transferring here, so we'll take our stuff and go to our dorms." I said seductively. Why? It was fun to mess with their brains. :D

"Actually, miss Hiroshi, first, we are going to determine whether you are day class or night class. Same with you, miss Miyazaki." Sir Dude Mr. Cross said, folding his hands together on his desk.

"Zero, what class are you in?" I asked him, tilting my head a bit.

"Day. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Great! Okay, Sir Dude Mr. Cross, we'll be in the day class. Now, if you don't mind, the uniforms?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Dis bitch." Kagura muttered. I flipped her off.

Sir Dude Mr. Cross gave a heaved sigh. What's with all the sighing? "I suppose we enroll you in the day class. Miss Miyazaki, are you in any relation to a Tsubasa Miyazaki?" he asked.

"TSUBASA'S HERE?" I shouted, throwing my hands on his desk, breaking it in half. The whole room sweat-dropped at me. Damn, lots of sweatdropping too. -.-

"I take that as a yes?" he chuckled.

"That's my onii-san!" she said happily.

"AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. Lawljk. It's Zero." I said, pointing to him with my thumb.

"Who is she, and why is she so obsessed over me?" Zero asked grossed out.

"Oh, Zero, old buddy, old pal, stop being so conceited!" Kagura giggled, giving him a hard slap on the back.

"Hands off my man!" I said, pushing her.

"Bitch wanna fight?" she challenged. I pushed up my sleeves, made fists, and stood in a fighting stance.

"Fuck yeah, bitch wants to fight!" I threw back.

"P-Please! No fighting!" Yuuki tried to jump in front of us.

I gave a disappointed head shake to Sir Dude Mr. Cross. "And you really use her as something threatening against the students?"

"Hey! I'm useful!" Yuuki shouted back angrily.

"No she's not." Zero commented.

"I'm more useful than you are!"

"On the corner?" Kagura smirked.

"BUUUUUURN." I said, throwing my arms up like Kelso does in That 70's Show.(I dun own)

"I've just realized something." Zero announced.

"Yes, oh great almighty sex god?"

"...Ignoring that. But how the hell do you know my name? Nobody told you!"

"...Awshit. WAY TO GO AI. FUCK SHIT UP RIGHT AWAY." Kagura shouted, slapping me upside the head. "STOP THAT."

Sir Dude Mr. Cross observed us closely. Creep.

"And why do you keep calling me a whore?" Yuuki asked Kagura upsetly. I tried to stiffle a giggle. Lolfuckthat. I full out laughed.

"Well, you see, you keep hanging on Kaname and Zero, toying with Zero's heart and all for incest, so I plan on stopping you before you progress to far, and have Zero fall in love with me!" I said happily. Yeah, you can already imagine their faces while I'm looking directly at them. HA.

"And Kaname is your-" Kagura started before I picked up a chair and threw it at her.

Yes. I threw a chair at her. Problem?

"Miyazaki-san!" Yuuki said worriedly, trying to help her.

"OW BITCH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she shouted at me after recovering from it.

Oh, I am laughing so hard, I swear, I am about to piss myself.

***A/N: YESTERDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY. AND I SPENT IT ALONEEEEEE. Because everybody hates me. ;D lawljk. **

**but yeah. I apologize about not updating earlier, I had no internet, and my friend kept forgetting to bring my key-card thingy, and I got too lazy to type up all the chapters again. ;D K THANKS FOR READINGGGG.**


	3. Chapter 3

A quick re-cappie on the last adventure, Kagura and I finally made it to Cross Academy! Well, we had some fights, scared the shit out of the female population, and creeped Zero out to the max! Oh, and to make things so much better(note the sarcasm), we went and fucked shit up right away! So, CUE THE AWESOME THEME SONG MUSIC!

I think I've just heard the worst words in my life. By Sir Dude Mr. Cross no less. "I think Zero has a point." ZERO? HAVING A POINT? lawljk. Its not that, but what he said next. "It is rather suspicious about your knowledges." Yeah. We're fucked.

* * *

><p>"GURL, what you be talkin' bout?" I asked in a ghetto voice, attempting to throw him off.<p>

"Please refrain from stupid." Sir Dude Mr. Cross said.

"WOAH. HE'S MEAN! I expected him to be the happy gay type. " Kagura whined, causing me to giggle, and Zero to smirk a little bit.

"I am talking about-WAIT, GAY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN GAY?" Sir Dude Mr. Cross started to freak out. Thank you Kagura.

So, as you probably already know, this is the part where Kagura and I fall down on the floor, laughing our asses off, and most likely dying.

"It's not funny!" Sir Dude Mr. Cross sobbed.

"It's pretty funny to me." Zero replied, stiffling back laughter. OHMYKIRA. HE'S TRYING NOT TO LAUGH. WHAT IS THIS MADNESS. He better not fall in love with Kagura. D: IT'S MY JOB TO MAKE HIM LAUGH.

Well, to my dismay, there was a knock on the door. "Ah! He's here!" Yuuki said joyfully. Oh boy. That could only mean-

"Ah, Kaname, thank you for coming!" -insert Zero's growl here-

"Kaname? Kaname who? Is he some kind of prissy pants loser who would fall in love with his sister that isn't actually his sister?" I asked. Ohoho, I got a raised eyebrow from prissy pants. :D

"What ever are you talking about?" Mr. prissy pants asked suspiciously.

"You never know with her. I usually use sarcasm with her, because it's my natural defense against stupid. OH BURRRN." Kagura shouted. Lawl, face-palmz.

"You see Kaname, we have an...interesting...new addition to the day class." Sir Dude Mr. Cross informed prissy pants.

"Ah...I see. But what about-" prissy pants started before Kagura threw a freakin' chair at me! WTF MAN.

"PAYBACK, BITCH." she laughed. ohmygod. killkillkillkillkillkill.

"As I've said before, they are psychotic. I think they have the wrong school. The mental asylum is down the road, to your left." Zero pointed out.

"Oh. I guess you just got out?" Kagura smirked evilly.

Wait. Why am I still on the ground? WTF. Lalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaa~ -cue killing mode-

So, I jumped at her. And I started punching and hitting. And we had a big fight in Sir Dude Mr. Cross' office and caused a big scene. :D And then we found out that Kagura would be rooming with Yuuki(much to her dismay) and I got roomed with some Kimi chick. Oh, and currently, Zero is escorting me to my room. ^-^ Sir Dude Mr. Cross asked Kagura to stay back for a bit. If he does anything bad, oooh, I swear, I will kill that dude. Yes. Yes. I shall. -insert evil smile here-

Yeah, this walk to my dorm is legit awkward. I swear, we're having an awkward silence contest or something.

Without my partner-in-crime by my side, I felt so nervous by his side. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"You're all of a sudden quiet." he observed.

"You're all of a sudden talkative." I threw back.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm sorry if you think we got off at a bad start, sooo, truce?" I asked, holding out my hand. Go figure; he just stared at it.

"What does that mean?"

"You're supposed to shake it."

"Shake...It?" he asked uncertainly.

"Oh right. Invasion of privacy." I recalled. He shrugged and continued walking. After about an eternity, he spoke again. "I'll think about it."

Well, cue me to randomly stop walking. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. We're here." he said, knocking on some door. The door opened, revealing a blonde chick. "Yes?" she asked in a pissed off tone. Great, I have a stuck-up blonde for a roommate. Yep. I would trade her for Yuuki any day. Back to Zero. WHATTHEFUCKISHETALKINGABOUT?

"Great. Just what I need. A nerdy roommate." the blonde sneered.

"Dafawk? I ain't anywhere near nerdy. I'm probably as dumb as they get! Well, besides you obviously." I smirked.

"Glad to see you two are getting along." Zero said, turning around and began to walk away. I grabbed his shoulder he got too far.

"Zero Kiryuu, unless you want to be thrown into the girl's shower facilities, chained and naked, I suggest you get me a new roommate."

Oh yeah, I got a shudder. Wait. Bad score for me D: Zewo, dun hate the totally awesome sexy Aiko. ): Lawljaykay.

"Sorry to say, but you've got the wrong person to be asking." he smirked. Aw, he's trying to play games with me. "Oh, I know. But you're going to do something about it for me." I think I feel kind of bad. I feel weird inside doing this. Oh wait, nervermind. Just a burp. ^-^

"Sorry." I apologized, letting him go.

"I'm the one that should be sorry. That wasn't actually your roommate. That was just a little payback." he chuckled.

-a few short deadly minutes later-

"AND FUCK OFF MY SHIT." I shouted at him. A little summary of what happened: I attacked Zero, beat the shit out of him, told him off, and left him.

Yeah, don't mess with me, or I will definitely kill you. Zero got off easy, remember this.

-A million hours later-

So, I've been wandering around for hours, and now I'm lost. Way to go, Ai. -.-'

It was starting to get dark, and this campus is way too big for me to remember every little thing!

Since Zero decided to play douche bag, I took off on him.

"I'm so so so bored~ I am lost, where, oh, where the hell did I end up," I sang to myself.

"Oh? You're lost? You must be new around here. Why don't I show you...around?" a voice asked seductively from behind.

I turned to the voice ,and was met with bright blue eyes and wild blonde hair.

"Wahey, the name's Hanabusa, Aido Hanabusa." he said smoothly, suddenly super close.

"And you're in my personal space." I observed, pushing him away. He gave a pout, then tried to act "sexy" again.

"How about some dinner?" he whispered in my ear.

"LAWL. NO. Soz, I'm a virgin." I said, pushing him away once again.

"Who c-W-WHAT?" he asked, taken off guard. "Well, you act like you're going to eat me out. No thanks, I'll pass." I explained, leaving him speechless and dumbfounded.

"...So, you said you're lost?" he asked nervously, finally finding words to speak with. Omg. His reactions are great. I think we'll be great friends.

"And what if I am?"

"As an apology, I will take you to your dorm." he proposed cheerfully.

I thought about it for a while. Ch. Why not.

"It would be my pleasure." I smiled. We linked arms and skipped off. Yes, we are that amazing.

* * *

><p>Okay, it's been like, another hour, we still are not out of the woods, and I'm getting tired and cold.<p>

"Dude, are we almost out yet? I'm tired and cold and hungry." I complained. We stopped skipping a while ago. By now, it was dark out, and I was creeped out. I dun like the dark. -3-

Aido stopped walking, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

He seemed to be observing the area around us. "This should be far enough." he said, giving me a toothy grin, revealing fangs.

Holy shit. I'm going to get raped. O.O

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: I HAS FOUND THE PAPERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. :D So this chapter has been fixed. ^-^  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A quick re-cap on our last adventure, We are trying to cover up the shit we already screwed up, poke fun at Mr. Prissy pants, and Aido is going to possibly rape me? Da fuck? Let's continue on and see what happens! CUE THE AWESOME THEME MUSICCCCCCCCC.**

* * *

><p>"THE VIRGIN THING TURNED YOU ON, DIDN'T IT?" I shouted, falling back, only to be caught into his arms. NU. NUNUNUNUNUNU. NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN.<p>

"Please! Just shut up already and let me enjoy my feast!" he pleaded, trying to keep me still. "AND LET YOU EAT ME OUT? AW HELL NAW. LETGOLETGOLETGOLETGOLETGO." I kicked and scratched. Looks can be deceiving. He looks weak, but boy, is he strong.

"Stay...Still!"

"RAPEEEEEEEEEE. RAPEEEEEE. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Aido Hanabusa, let go of the poor defenseless girl! Women are to be treated perfectly like princesses, swept off their feet by Mr. Perfect, and pure until the end!" a mysterious male voice called from behind us. Woahwut.

"Pure until the end? Lawlhellno. I plan on screwing over my man." I stated bluntly.

"IMPURITY!" the voice shouted in fake shock. I turned to look at him. Flaming orange hair and eyes. DEWD. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG.

"TSUBASA ONII-TAN!" I said cheerfully. I shoved a very confused Aido off and jumped into Tsuasa's arms.

"Oh, hey Ai! Long time no see!" he said happily. We conversed for a bit until I felt a really high-class aura. "SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES." I said aloud, pointing to the direction.

Almost right on cue, Kaname came forward into the clearing, followed by Ruka, Seiren, and a few other members of the night class, along with Zero, Yuuki, and Kagura.

"OI, WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOUR LOST ASS FOR HOURS." Kagura shouted in a pissed off tone. She stopped and looked at Tsubasa for a few moments. "Ohey Tsubasa." she said nonchalantly.

"We haven't seen each other for years, and all my baby sister can say is 'Ohey'? What is this?" he sobbed. I patted his back, attempting to hold back giggles.

"Aido, you have broken school rules once again. You tried to harm a day class student, led the student purposely out of distance, and nearly gave away our secret." Mr. Prissy pants listed in a holier-than-thou voice. .

All Aido could do was look down at his feet in shame. SERVES HIM RIGHT. But it is still sad. Woah woah wait.

"Nearly gave away your secret? AND DUDE. THIS GUY DIDN'T TRY TO HARM ME, THIS WAS FULL-ON RAPE MAN, RAPE." I shouted.

*cue totally annoyed glares*

"...Well. I see nobody takes the victim's story." I said crossing my arms.

"...You seriously thought he was going to rape you? Seriously?" Kagura asked exasperatedly.

"I wasn't trying to rape you! Oh my god! How many times do I have to tell you this?" Aido defended, throwing his arms in the air.

"I believe this is something the headmaster should decide on. Miyazaki-kun, you should take your sister elsewhere. Aido, follow me to my room. Takuma, please, take miss Hiroshi, and wait with her in my office." Kaname said, throwing out demands here and there.

"You're going to go have gay sex with Aido?" Kagura giggled, earning many glares. I think only Kagura and I were the only ones laughing, but oh well~ they just be jelly.

Kaname gave Tsubasa a piercing glare, meaning 'get her da fuck outta here now before i beat yo azz. lawl.'

"Kagura, c'mon. Let's go look for some jubiley ice cream or something." he offered. Words cannot explain Kagura's sudden emotions. Let's just call them all happy and overly excited.

"Miss Hiroshi?" Takuma asked with a reassuring smile. "Yes, sir right hand man to Mr. Prissy pants?" -cue Takuma's sweatdrop here-

"Please follow me." he said, turning around and leading me out of the woods. Well, it was like a freaking shortcut! We came out by the side of a really huge ass tower thingy. "That is where the dungeouns are." he said, chuckling. "You're joking, right?" I dead-panned. "Ahaha, you're cute. Yes, I am only joking." he grinned.

Ohmygod. He's almost as sexy as Zero. And this guy loves manga and is so much nicer. FAWK. Love triangles suck. "Hey Takuma, do you know what manga is?" I asked nonchalantly, already knowing the answer. "Manga?" he asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. Crap. I was so sure he loved it, wtf? D:

"Nevermind." I said quickly, the ground suddenly an interest. He laughed, catching me off guard. Okay, this guy is kind of psycho.

"I'm just messing around. I love manga! It's the most amazing thing in the world!" he said cheerfully, throwing his arms out in exaggeration. Yes, I think I am in love with this guy.

"OMGNOFREAKINWAY. Okay, you, my new best friend." I said, throwing my arms around him for a hug. To add to his awesomeness, he hugged back. :D K. My new best friend.

"Ahem." Mr. Prissy pants cleared his throat. Somebody needs a cough drop. "I'll take it from here Takuma. Miss Hiroshi, follow me." he said, turning his back to me. k. what the fuck. Douche. -.-

We walked into what I'm pretty sure was the Night class dormitory, and walked up the million stairs to his room. Da fuck.

"So, do you have any hobbies besides incest?" I asked with an evil grin. I waited for him to reply, but he never did. WHATTHEFUCKMAN. This guy, no manners, I swear.

When we got to his room, he opened his door, held it open for me, and shut it after I walked in. Okay, this guy gives off creepy 'immarapechu' vibes.

"Sit." he said, motioning for me to take a seat in front of his desk. Lawl,dafuck. I stood there, staring at him blankly. He gave a sigh. DAMN. WTF. Are these guys so stressed out or something?

"So, what happened in the forest with Aido and you?" he asked, folding his hands against his chin. He was staring me directly in the eyes, which made me kind of nervous. "Uh. Attempted rape? Lying? Rude manners? Failed seductiveness?" I listed.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Do you believe in vampires?" he asked. "Vampires? Yes. I do. Did you know I hunt vampires?" I challenged. I was joking, but of course he didn't know that. ;D -le trollface-

"I wasn't aware you were already notified that you were a vampire hunter, but yes, I knew." he said.

"Well, yes, I take my job quite-WAIT, WHAT?" I was caught off-guard. What the hell is he talking about? Is Mr. Prissy pants on drugs? o-o

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: I apologize if this seems short, but I'm uploading all the chapters I wrote all at once, so I hope it makes up for it. ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A quick re-cappie for the last chappie (HA. THAT RHYMES.), my possible rape from Aido was ceased by Tsubasa, Kagura's elder brother, the two(meaning Kagura and Basa-tan) have a little reunion, Takuma becomes my new best friend, aaaaaaaaand Mr. Prissy pants is apparently on drugs and thinking I'm an actual vampire hunter. Anyways, CUE THE THEME MUSIC.**

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me right. You do realize I was joking?" I gave him a look of disbelief.<p>

"And you realize I am not joking, correct?" Oh my god. I think my brain is going to fry; scratch that. Already did.

"You're a vampire hunter, Hiroshi." he said. Okay, I laughed really hard when he said this. Partly because for starters, I was in denial. Also, it reminded me of Hagrid when he said 'You're a wizard, Harry'. Yes, I am a Potthead. Problem, officer? -le trollface-

"Okay, lemme know when you're done tripping. I'm going to attempt to find my dorm. Ohwait. Fuck that, I'm gonna go find Taku-tan and have him take me this time. At least with him, I'm fully sure that I'm not going to get raped." I said, leaving his room despite his protests. Yes, take that. I JUST WALKED OUT WITHOUT A FUCK. Aiko- 1 Kaname- 0.

I walked around the dorm, lost...AGAIN! Da fawk...I heard something that sounded like chewing. I turned into a room to see Kagura pigging out on the biggest ice cream sundae I had ever seen in my entire life. It was like...seven feet tall, without the three foot table, and took up two tables. It had all different flavors and sauces. Tsubasa was just sitting back, enjoying her face as she got a brain freeze.

It looked like they didn't see me. Kagura said, "Nii-chan...Why do we have to be near that douche-y Kaname pure blood? He's a douche." "He thinks he's the king of the pure bloods, we're going to put him in his place." she raged.

"Ohai dumbass." I waved. Tsubasa and Kagura looked at me before running at me with a tackle-hug.

"UWAH. FAWK. GET OFF." I shouted, shoving them off. They both sat up and gave me pouts. I flicked both of their foreheads and peaced out.

"BITCH." Kagura called after me.

* * *

><p>I continued walking throughout the building, attempting to avoid Zero and Ms. Whore at all costs. I knew very well that it was past curfew, but I had a valid excuse; Zero was a douche bag, which caused me to run off, get caught and nearly raped by Aido, and then Prissy pants kept stalling me with his druggie-self. So therefore, I have absolutely no idea where I am going!<p>

"E-Excuse me, I'm looking for my new roommate. She's new here, and she was supposed to be here earlier, but it's late, and she never showed, so I'm worried!" a girl with short black hair and golden eyes.

"Qu'est-ce? Je ne suis pas sûr de ce dont vous parlez." I said in french. Heh, I KNEW I didn't take French for any boring reason back in America. :D Okay, so, I am about 99% positive she's talking about me, but hey, nobody ever said I couldn't have fun.

"Je m'excuse. J'ai dit que je suis à la recherche de mon nouveau colocataire. Elle est nouvelle ici, et elle était censée être là plus tôt, mais il est tard, et elle n'a jamais montré. Avez-vous vue?" she replied back. I can't even understand half the shit she just said. Okay. 97% of it.

"Uhhh. Oui?" I attempted. Her face brightened. Oh shit. That's not good.

"C'est génial! Où avez-vous la voir?" she asked cheerfully. If you ask me, nobody should be this god damn happy for me. o-o -cough-

"Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas parler maintenant. Temps pour se branler." I replied with a straight face, walking away. Oh, I am so glad I have google translate when I am bored. I had this memorized since the seventh grade.

Okay, since I just did that to her, there is no way I can room with her now. Then I'd have to explain everything, and frankly, I just want to go to bed.

"Aiko!" I heard a familiar male voice call from behind. Shiiiit.

"Since when are we on a first name basis?" I asked sarcastically, turning to Zero.

"It's well past curfew. You should be in your dorm!" he scolded. "Lawlz. I can't exactly do that since somebody here, not naming any names, with silver hair and purple eyes was being a douche bag, so I took off, and never found it."

He sighed, deciding on what he would do next. "I'm sorry. I just...I don't know." he said. I stared at him blankly for a bit.

"AWWW. GREAT JOB ZERO. YOU GOT LAID, DIDN'T YOU? YOU'RE SO SPACEY." AHAHAH. OMG. HIS FACE. HIS REACTION IS GOLD. Okay, so, since he apologized and looked so sad about it, it made me feel a million times better. Reason being? Well, for starters, I'm really sadistic. ;D Second, IT MADE HIM LOOK SO GOD DAMN SEXY.

"L-LAID? No! Oh, for the love of-WHY WOULD YOU THINK OF THAT?" he shouted. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Do you really want to try to understand what goes on in my brain?" I smirked evilly.

"Nevermind. Just forget it." he said, shaking his head and turning away from me.

We stood there for a few minutes in awkwardness before I spoke.

"Soooooo. Since I kind of embarrassed myself in front of my roommate, can I get a new one?" I asked hopefully. "I don't think so." he said quietly. Aww. I think I hurt his feelings. D: But srsly, if I don't come up with something, my next 4 years will be hell. Yeah. AHA. I gots it. :D

"Okay then. You make it happen, and I'll count it as making up for your evilness earlier!" I said happily. he gave a another sigh, thinking it over.

"Okay. Come with me." he said, walking down the hall. I skipped after him, linking arms with him after I caught up(much to his dismay).

"Do you plan on letting go anytime soon?" he asked annoyed. "Nope!" "Why." "Because I love you." -cue his millionth sigh today-

"Hey Zero, what's your opinion on vampires and vampire hunters?" I asked randomly. He stopped walking mid-step, caught off-guard. Yeah Zero, way to be obvious about it. "Why?" he eyed me suspiciously. "I dunno. Kaname prissy pants was high earlier or some shit and said I was a vampire hunter." "..." "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT MAN. IT'S LIKE 'DA FUCK?' OMG." I shouted.

"." I heard Kagura shout at me, running down the hall. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked annoyed. "I HAVE GREAT NEWS! Buuut, first, you need to come somewhere with me." I glared at her for some time, hoping she'd get the hint that me and Zero were having a heart-to-heart moment here. Kind of.

"So, will you?" Nope. Didn't get it.

"Fine. Where to?" I asked. "Are you guys _stupid_?" Zero deadpanned. Kagura and I gave him a confused look. "Hello? I'm a _prefect_. It's past curfew."

"Your point being?" Kagura asked annoyed. Before Zero could answer, we both took off running down the hall laughing loudly, most likely waking up half of the campus.

* * *

><p>"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked after we escaped Zero.<p>

"Somewhereeeee~" she sing-songed. I picked up a rock and threw it at her.

"OW BITCH. WUTDAFUCKWASTHATFOR?" she shouted. "For being a dick."

"AW HELL NAW. I KNOW you ain't tryin' to _start_ shit with me." she said in a ghetto voice, causing us both to laugh. "But srsly dude, I can't tell you. Otherwise you won't go." she continued. I stopped walking. "FUCK MAN. C'MON. I JUST SAID-never mind. But come with me, It'll be fuuuun~" she sang again.

Okay. She got me at fun. Our idea of fun is evil, and evil means torment, and torment means having a great laugh. "I'M IN!" I shouted, throwing my fist in the air.

"We're going to Kaname's room." WHAT.

* * *

><p>So, after we made it into the night class dormitory, Takuma directed us up to Kaname's room. During those few minutes walking up the stairs and to his room, I introduced Takuma to Kagura, and they talked the whole time, leaving me forever aloneee.<p>

Takuma knocked on the door after we got there, which was greeted by a cold voice on the other side saying 'Come in.'

"Kaname, I've brought Miyazaki-san and Hiroshi-san up. I'm not so sure what they needed, but I'm pretty sure it's harmless. I'll be going now!" he said cheerfully, leaving the room. Heh. Harmless? Wut dat.

"Kaname-chan, what are you doing?" Kagura asked in a childish voice. "I'm working. Wait...what did you call me?" Kaname asked, a little off-guard.

"Hn? I called you Kaname-senpai!" she said happily. I raised my eyebrow, and a smirk grew wide on my face.

"No, you called me Kaname-chan." he replied.

"Noooo~"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"What?"

"...I don't know anymore." Kaname said, baffled at how he had just been confused. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Miyazaki, what exactly do you know?" he asked, trying to take control of the conversation.

"Well, I've heard that you're big." Kagura answered simply. Oh. Fucking. God. Kaname's eyes windened in shock.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, come on. It's not that hard to tell!" she defended.

"That's indecent!" Kaname shouted.

"How? You act all big and hard all the time! So therefore, it's easy to point out!" oh my god. I am going to die if I hold in my laughter any longer xD!

"Miyazaki!"

"WELL, you are, because you're a big shot and well-known! You pervert!" Kagura shouted back, exiting the room. I followed her, and we walked passed a very confused Takuma. Yeah. He obviously heard _everything._

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: So, I got a review earlier, and it made me sososososooooooooo happy. :'3 As soon as I saw it, I just HAD to update. x3 AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING GUIZE. Did I enjoy my turkey day? Nope. I sat at Sweetfoxgirl's all alone all day singing to myself and her cat...I seriously need a life. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, a little re-cap on the last chap (STILL RHYMIN' ;D), I walked out of Prissy Pant's office like a boss, attempted to fool my roommate, ran away from Zero with Kagura, and watched Kagura and Mr. Prissy pants have a go at it. It was awesome. And funny. Anyways, Q DA AWSUM TEAM MUSSC. :D *le cue grammar nazi***

* * *

><p>"AHAHAHAHA OMG. THAT...THAT JUST KILLED ME." I shouted while laughing. Currently, me and Kagura already decided to skip our first day of school to sleep since so much shit happened tonight, plus the fact that we're just going to wander the campus. It's 3:48 in the morning. -.-<p>

"So, shall we see if Aido is creepin' again, or what?" Kagura asked with a smile. Ohoho, I like her thinking. "We shall." I smirked evilly, linking arms and skipping off towards the direction of the night class dorms once again.

* * *

><p>"Suspended for two weeks? You should damn right feel bad! That poor girl thought you were going to rape her!" I heard Ruka shout at Aido. Well, we made it to the dorms, but we were creeping on them by looking through a window for now.<p>

"I couldn't help it! These blood tablets, they just aren't enough!" he shouted back. Well. I guess I know he wasn't going to rape me now. -,- OH WELL. So what if he didn't plan on raping me? I'm still drop dead sexy.

"Well, I think that I might've, I mean, after I drank her dry, but...I don't know." WOAH WOAH WHAT. Kagura couldn't hold in her laughter any longer, and I just stood there like "whatthefuck." SO I WAS RIGHT. DFUK.

"You are such a sexist pig!" Ruka shouted, slapping him across the face and strutting away. Yes. That's right. She strutted. Omg conceited bitch.

"I sense the presence of a...pureblood." Aido sniffed. "No shit." Kain replied bluntly. Okay, yeah, Kain was in there too. Also with Rima, and Shiki lounging on the couch. I giggled at Kain's response. Suddenly, Kagura was in the room with them, and threw a chair at Aido and Kain! O-O DFUK. How the hell did she get in there...wait...where did that chair come from? I looked at her suspiciously from the window.

So, I decided to stop hiding and went inside. "Is...Is it dead?" I asked, poking Aido in the cheeks. No, you perverted freak, the ones on his face. oh dear lord. . To clear up any confusion, yes, he is knocked out. Kain survived the hit, and didn't get knocked out. :D

"Nice shot." Shiki observed. Rima nodded whilst chewing on her pocky. "Heeeeeeeeellooooo~ And what's your name?" Kagura asked Shiki, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Omg whore.

"Senri Shiki." he said in his monotonous voice. Okay, yeah, he was so much cooler in real life. I shook my head hopelessly at Kagura. She looked at me when I shook my head. "What?"

"Whore."

"Shiki! She's being mean to me!" she whined to him. "Deal with it." he replied bluntly. She gave a pout before getting off of him and pushing up her sleeves. "OI, BITCH, YOU WANNA FIGHT?"

"FUCK YEAH I DO!" I shouted back.

"What is this ruckus down here?" A superior holier-than-thou voice called from the top of the stairs. Fuck. Shit. Shitshitshitshit.

"Miyazaki! Hiroshi! To my office." Kaname prissy pants demanded. Lawlz. Or we could make a run for it. Kagura and I exchanged glances, nodded, and ran like hell out of the place.

* * *

><p>So, our plan didn't work out as well as we thought it would. We made it back to our dormitory, but standing in front of the doors was Kaname and Sir Dude Mr. Cross. The fuck man.<p>

"Follow me." Sir Dude Mr. Cross said with a disappointed tone, turning around and walking towards his residence. Yeah. This is the walk of shame. And Kaname is to blame. Oh no, this is just not the same. :D

Anyways, we followed him without struggle. But what was pissing me off was that prissy pants was still following us. Pity. (Said in Hermione's voice)

"Are we going to die?" Kagura whispered in my ear. "I sure hope not. My parent's wouldn't do anything, but your family would come here and kill them personally." I whispered back. We gave a little giggle, but stopped when Kaname glared at us. "Problem, officer?" I said, attempting my best trollface. He ignored us. DOUCHE.

"Ahem. Mr. Cross dude, you do know that if you killed us, my family would come to kill you personally, limb by limb, and make sure you live a slow, painful, riveting, death?" she asked sweetly. oh my god. The devil's spawn.

"Eheheheheheh." he fake laughed nervously. "Miyazaki. Stop being a dolt." prissy pants commanded. "NO. YOU AIN'T DA BOSS OF MEH. WHO DO YA THINK YOU ARE? HUH? YAKUZA BOSS!" she shouted.

"Miyazaki-san, please, calm down." Sir Dude Mr. Cross attempted. Kagura pouted before shutting up. I stuck my tongue out at her and she gave me a death glare in return.

* * *

><p>Now we are in Sir Dude Mr. Cross's office, and this silence is killing me. Okay, does this guy ever sleep, or what, because it's freaking 3:30 in the morning, and he's as wide awake as ever.<p>

"I am very well sure that you two know the rules of being here, as I am sure I have warned you about the very important rules; curfew, and stay in your dormitories! And yet you two are running amok campus? You didn't even start your first day yet, and you are already aiming to be expelled!" Okay. This guy is pretty fucking scary when he's pissed. O-O

"...somebody needs to get laid." I muttered under my breath. "Hiroshi! That is unacceptable! Please refrain from your comments!" he shouted at me. . And here I thought he was your average mellow gay. Apparently not.  
>"Let's discuss about your night." Kaname suggested. Well, he didn't exactly suggest it, but oh welllllllllll~<br>"Oh, my night was fantastic. Yours?" Kagura smiled cheerfully. AHAHA. That was a good one. Kaname and Sir Dude Mr. Cross gave off a very annoyed face. "What drove you two to cause such a ruckus?" Mr. Cross asked. I'm getting lazy of saying SDMC. xDD

"Well, you see, Kagura and I have a very short attention span. Also, we get bored easily, and this is our way of killing time." I explained with a straight face. SDMC gave a sigh, and shook his head. "Okay. We'll deal with this another time. Kaname, can you hand Miss Miyazaki off to Yuuki for me please?" Kaname nodded and lead Kagura out of the room. OKAY. WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL HERE?

"Aiko, I need you to sit for a while. We need to talk." SDMC said.

"Woah, woah, wait. 1) Why the formalities now? and 2) ARE WE A FUCKING COUPLE? I THINK NOT."

"Do you believe in vampires?" he ignored me and went right on to ask his question. Dick.

"This shit again? Yes. I believe in vampires. Don't ask me why. Just don't. And lemme guess, you're going to tell me that I'm a vampire hunter, which I am not, and join prissy pants in his drugged up conclusions." I deadpanned. He widened his eyes, most likely wondering why I knew. "Kaname attempted telling me this earlier."

"You are actually from one of the very distinguished line of vampire hunters, and also one of the most powerful. You, Aiko Hiroshi, are capable of many things. I am telling you this, because it is important for your safety, along with your friends. There are many vampires out there, and some of them are closer than you think."

I stared at him blankly for a few moments before slamming my head down on his desk. "C'mon. I'm fucking 15. I'm sorry, I believe in vampires and vampire hunters, but this is bullshit. I am not one of either. I am a very weird, awkward human being. So sue me. But a vampire hunter? No. Me no gusta. K? K." l said, emplying that I was done and through with talking about this. He nodded in understandment(hopefully) and gave up. (for now)

"Can I go back to my dorm room now?" I asked, showing sleepiness in my voice.

"Well, you see, I would have your roommate take you back so you wouldn't run away, but well, heheheh, she kinda slammed the door in my face." Sir Dude Mr. Cross said. Well, I think this guy should know that most of the teenage population will be pissy if you wake them at 3-4 in the morning to deal with their psychotic roommate.  
>"Hmm. Judging by that, I guess I'll just have to take myself thereee~" I started.<p>

"I think not. If I must, I will just take you myself. I also would like to have a talk with you." Kaname said from out of nowhere.

"THEFUCKMAN? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" I shouted, throwing myself against a wall and doing the Kuzco defense pose. (Still don't own)

"Ah, thank you Kaname. Off you go now, Miss Hiroshi. You have a long first day ahead of you." Sir Dude Mr. Cross said cheerfully. Egh. Creepy. I guess I have no choice but to follow prissy pants then.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: THANKS GUIZE FOR READING. :D Expect new characters next chappie. ^-^ K. It's 11:34 PM, and I'm supposed to be sleeping. ;D -le trollface- K. gonna start to work on next chapter. :DDD PLEASE R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Aiko, you and I both know what he tried to do to you-"

"Rape?" I interrupted.

"No." I sighed, knowing what he was getting at. Dammit. Everybody's sighing is getting to me.

"I know, I know, he tried to bite me, he's a vampire, as are you and the rest of the night class students. You are their king, blah blah, the rest are aristocrats, nobles, whatever you want to call it, Zero is a vampire hunter, and you are most likely only concerned about me because you wish to use me as a pawn." I said bluntly.

He eyed me suspiciously, then acted as though I didn't exist. Motherfucker. :O

"We're here." he informed, knocking on the door to my room thingy.

"What do you want now?" a sleepy voice grumbled from behind the door. Wait a second. That voice! I know it anywhere!

"Teru?" I asked, suddenly super happy. The door slammed open, and a black blur ran into my arms.

"Aiko fucking Hiroshi! Bitch! You and Kagura attempted to ditch me in America! I see how it is!" she yelled, shoving me.

"Whoops?" I attempted lamely.

"It would be a wise idea to go back into your room before you wake up the rest of the-"

"What's with all the...OMG! IT'S KURAN-SENPAI!" Fangirl #1 shouted. -Cue all other fangirls-

"Squee! K-K-Kaname-senpai!" fangirl #2 fainted.

"Good night, Kaname-chaaaaaaaan~" I sang evilly, slowly closing the door.

"Oh, you are so evil." Teru giggled. She held her arms out to me and I jumped into them. "Hey baby. I missed you. " I said seductively.

"Hey there. Come here often...Alone?" she said, attempting a straight face. We winked at each other creepily before giggling. I got up and threw myself on my bed. "We're skipping tomorrow. But I'm out. 'Night." I said, already falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>'There's no time to discriminate, hate every motherfucker that's in your way, Hey you, what do you see? Something beautiful, something free'<em>

"Aiiiiiiiiiii. Marilyn is telling you to get the fuck up and answer your phone." Teru whined. I threw a pillow at her and ignored my phone and let Marilyn's gorgeous voice sing.

"GET THE FUCK UP. AND. ANSWER. YOUR DAMN. PHONE. BEFORE I BREAK THAT SHIT." she threatened. I jumped up and answered it.

"Okay Kagura, what the fuck do you want." I said irritably. "Where are you two?"she whispered harshly. "What do you mean? We're sleeping, like you should be doing. Twat."_ B-bip._

I looked at my phone to see the bitch hung up on me. DA FUCK.

"_Don't mind us; we're just spilling our guts! If this is love I don't wanna be loved, You pollute the room with a filthy tongue_-" my phone went off again. This means that I have received a text. ^-^

**Oi, what is this madness of us skipping today?**

**-Kagura**

Blarg. Gfys. -.-

**We decided this yesterday, remember? Well. Now that we're up, we're going to go set Yuuki's room on fire. Oh wait. It's yours too. Oh wellll~**

I texted back. Bitch should know better than to wake me up. .

"So what's the plan?" Teru asked. Ah, perfect. :D "We're going to go set Yuuki and Kagura's dorm room on fire. C'mon." I said, putting on my Ed Hardy sunglasses and flicking my lighter switch. "Shall I grab the gasoline?" she asked. I smirked evilly and nodded.

* * *

><p>So, we've made it to the front of Kagura's dorm room before realization dawned. "FUCK." I shouted. Teru jumped back, arms out in defense in case. "What? What's wrong?" she asked.<p>

"Kagura. Revenge. She'll know and snitch on us." I replied, glaring at the door. "Shall we set the night dorm on fire instead?" Teru smirked. I turned around and glomped her. "I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON I KEPT YOU AROUND, MY LOVE!" I shouted. She patted my head and pushed me away. "And I knew there was a reason why you're such a bitch." she replied.

We linked arms and smiled cheerfully while skipping with our hazardous items to the night class dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: This will be the last time I can update for a while unless my friend updates this for me. I'm giving this netbook back to it's owner. (cough cough the birth giver cough cough) because I'm moving back in with my dad. So, I know this is short, but I had to update something. :|**


	8. Chapter 8

"Is there something burning?" Aido asked suspiciously. "Aah! My cookies!" Takuma cried. Running out of the room. "Keh. You guys sure he ain't gay?" Aido asked. Ugh. He is making it so difficult to want to be his best friend.

Takuma walked back in with a puzzled look. "Guys, it wasn't my cookies." -le cue my trollface and their panic- Now the smoke alarms were going off, and people, wait. My bad, vampires, were running out, and smoke was pouring out of the windows.

"Okay, let's go!" I said happily, leaving the scene of the crime.

When we wer back outside the night class dorms, teachers and students were everywhere.

"The fuck?" Teru wondered aloud. I looked through the crowd for Kagura. Okay, it shouldn't be this hard! Freaking aye. How hard must this be looking for my fucking orange-haired friend?

"Aiko!" Teru called from behind me. "Just wait!" I said. "Aikoo~" she said again. "Oh my fucking god, shut the fuck up , calm yo tits, and just. fucking. wait!" "Oi" Kagura said from behind. Oh...

"I was _trying_ to tell you." Teru said in a matter-of-factly voice. Yeah, I gave her a slap on the back of the head. "Ow!" she whined.

"What is with everybody here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ushi shishi, I might have sent Yuuki to the dorm, telling her that you two were setting our room on fire, and the rest of the class just sort of...followed. But I got my revenge already, so I have no need to say anything about this one." She smirked evilly.

"Yes, but why are they _here_?" I face-palmed. "Well, you see, I haven't a clue. BUT, Kaname thinks I did it. And I told him I didn't know what he was talking about. And everybody thinks I did it! Curse you Aiko and your damned ways!"

Ohoho, I am horrible, yes I am. Well, if they thought Kagura and I were a devious duo, they should see more of Teru and I.

"Miyazaki-san, is this your doing?" Zero asked in a scary voice. Ohoho, I like my men scary. :D lawljk. o-o but still.

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK IT WAS MY DOING? I WAS IN CLASS ALL DAY! YOU SAW ME!" she shouted, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis.

"Ah. I suppose so." Zero said, thinking about it. The audience around us nodded and gave little murmurs to each other. Well, cue Zero getting ideas and turning to me. "Did you do this then, Hiroshi?"

"What? No 'san'? I feel kind of sad now." I pouted. K. He gave me a death glare that was making me very nervous.

"WHAT. I WASN'T IN CLASS ALL DAY! YOU SAW ME!" I shouted. People started nodding before catching on. Okay, I had to give myself a pat on the back for the great attempt.

"But srlsy dude. I didn't do it. I was sleeping all day because of a very eventful night. I can't help it that this pathetic excuse of a nerd could get up early as hell and even stay up late." I said, jabbing my thumb at Kagura. She stick her tongue out at me. Did I care? Nope. ;D

He sighed, like usual. "Hiroshi, please, come with me." he said, turning away and walking towards the headmaster's. Oh shiiiiiit.

"But I didn't do it! Why would you...think that?" I said, tearing up and falling to my knees. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. Okay, so, I wasn't actually sobbing, but hey, it helped. A lot.

"Did Zero make that girl cry?"

"What happened?"

"Kiryuu is a jerk!"

"What did he do to her?"

"Is she okay?"

Heheheh, cue people starting to talk.

"Hiroshi, please, don't...don't cry. I'm, er, sorry! Please, just..don't cry." he said, attempting to soothe me. Aweh. He is just so fucking adorable. If I weren't trying to save my sorry ass, I would so give him a big bear hug.

"Aiko? Are you okay?" Yuuki asked me, worriedly. Oh great. WHY THE FUCK MUST SHE BE IN EVERYTHING?

"Yuuki, go away. She's fine, now fuck off." Kagura threatened, stepping forward. THANK YOU. I don't want this little shit to ruin this for me. I would rather not get expelled. :D

"Zero! What did you do to her?" Yuuki accused. OH FUCK NO.

"Kiryuu accused her of something she didn't do! He must want to get this poor new girl expelled! Maybe she found some dirt on him or something and he wanted to get rid of her! Typical!" some snob from my class said. OH THESE BITCHES NEED TO FUCK OFF.

"He's a dick!" Okay. That's it.

"OKAY ALL YOU SON OF A BITCHES, FUCK OFF MY SHIT, GO AWAY, OR I SWEAR, I WILL BEAT YOUR LITTLE GIRLY ASSES TO A PULP." I threatened, putting a fist in the air. All of the scared little punks made a run for it back to their dorms. :D SUCCESS.

"Wow. You are even more fucking amazing than you used to be!" Teru said, throwing me into a hug.

"What do you mean 'than you used to be'? DFUK IS DIS SHIT."

"Um. Ehehehe." she giggled nervously.

"She means, you are a boring stick in the mud back in America. But being here," she winked, meaning in Vampire Knight, "you have gotten more outgoing and badass." Kagura explained. Okay. I was getting this now. :D

"Um. Zero. Can we take a walk?" I asked, giving him a glance, remembering he was still there, as was a very confused Yuuki, and an arrogant Kaname prissy pants. WOAH. DFUK DID HE GET THERE.

Zero nodded and we walked away. Kagura and Teru looked at us suspiciously.

Okay, well, I decided to take this moment to develop my character into their world or whatever, and deepen our relationship together :D After we made it to a good distance away from everybody, I began talking.

"Zero. I'm sorry I did that earlier. It's just, since I was little, I've always been accused and given the blame for everything. I guess a girl can only take so much. Since I was kicked out of my home, this was the first time I've been accused of something I haven't done in a while, and it...it..I just. I'm sorry." I apologized, tearing up. Okay, I kicked myself for this. Well, mentally, not physically, because, well, y'know how odd that would look. o-o

But yeah. Part of it was true, just not the part where I did do it this time. 3;

I wiped away the few tears that shed with my sleeve, and gave Zero a little smile. "It's okay. You don't need to say anything. I'm the one that is sorry. You know, within only a day, you've really grown on me." He chuckled, ruffling my hair. woah. WUT.

I blushed a million shades of red. "EH?" I freaked. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: I UPDATEDDDDDD! I shall see if I can update again tomorrow. :3 But I shall work on the next chapter tonight. ^-^ THANKSSSSSSSSSSS FOR READING. :D**

**And btw, here is Kagura's point of view! :D **

**s/7557828/1/Kagura_Miyazaki**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay. Is he already falling in love with me? SWEET. But omg. If he keeps showing random acts of kindness, I swear, I'll die.

"I don't know. Something about you is just...so familiar." he said. Familiar? Ohmygod. *~*

"I remember this girl from when I was a child, she was very sweet and...funny, but also obnoxious. She was very close to my brother and I. But...She's gone." he said sadly.

"Gone?" I asked, intrigued to know more.

"Gone, as in...dead."

Oh. Dead. Just hearing that gave a pang to my heart. It was so sad. Some part of me just wanted to know more. Why? Eh. Fuck it. I'll ask anyways.

"So...Can you tell me more?" I asked, fiddling my thumbs awkwardly. Crap. I hope I didn't just make him feel worse D:

"Well, she came from a great v-...family, and she was two years younger than me. We became pretty close, the three of us. She would follow my brother and I everywhere, and called us her 'onii-sama'." he smiled warmly at the memory, before realizing that he was spilling out his life's memories.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this." he said, standing up. Without thinking, I shot my arm up to grab his sleeve to stop him.

"No, tell me...more." I whispered. His eyes widened a second before nodding and sitting down.

"Well, she on her fourth birthday, we were just going to head over to their house, when we received a call that they had been murdered."

I felt warm tears roll down my cheeks, and a familiar felling of sadness reigned. Images of two twin boys with silver hair and purple eyes flashed, followed by vampires, fire, rain, a tall frightening man with mismatched eyes, and an evil laughter.

What is it? Why won't they go away? I covered my ears to block the noise, and screamed. The images would not go away!

"Aiko! What's wrong?Aiko! Aiko!" Zero called out, worried. Ugh. How cliche. I fainted. -.-'

* * *

><p>Egh. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. Kso, I understand that I was that girl he was talking about. These are memories I've tried so hard to forget. A man in a trenchcoat with mismatched eyes sent rogue vampires after my biological mom and dad. They were...vampire hunters, one of the greatest. Zero and I were childhood friends, along with his younger twin brother Ichiru. After my parents died, the house was set on fire, and the scary man kidnapped me. I somehow ended up in America, and adopted by the Hiroshi's.<p>

Woahwoahwoah, wait. If this is all real, ? Hm...Very suspicious. -strokes fake beard-

"Hiroshi-san, are you awake?" Sir Dude Mr. Cross asked. Meh. I figured everything out, and either I could try to go back to sleep and ignore him, or answer him and we could talk things out. Hmm. Weighing out my options. FUCK IT. I'm out.

"Aiko?" Zero asked worriedly. Or not. Okay. Nobody lets anybody sleep anymore. WHAT THE SHIT.

"What. Do you want." I said in an annoyed tone.

OW. Bitch hit me on the head. D:

"We were worried about you!" he lectured. Eh. I am just going to lie here and do whatever ;D "Are you even listening to me?" aweh. Yes I am. But you shall not know that. :3

"Miss Hiroshi, we must talk." Sir Dude Mr. Cross stated. I rolled over and groaned. "Can't we just wait until I sleep?" I whined.

"BITCH. STOP BEING STUPID." Kagura shouted, throwing a shoe at me. I attempted to roll out of it's way, but failed miserably, AND ended up falling onto the floor. Ouchie D:

"THE FUCK MAN."

"That was pretty unnecessary, Miss Miyazaki, but thank you for getting her out of bed." SDMC thanked. Oh yeah, thank her for DAMAGING the injured girl, or whatever you wanna call me. .

"What happened when you were with Zero?" he started right away. This guy has no patience, does he? Might as well get it done and over with.

I looked at Kagura to tell her to get the fuck out, and saw Teru was there too, but go figure, she was sleeping. -.- Whatever. LET THE WORLD . A WHOLE NEW WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD~ k. I'm being weird.

"I am so not leaving. Juicy secrets and details could be spilled!" she exclaimed. Oh god. You are so going to get a gerble up your ass. Thank you Eminem.

"If she's here for that, can I just kick her irritating loud ass out?" I asked, annoyed.

"Miyazaki, you aren't the only one with a secret." Zero snarled. Wut. o.o K. I'm pretty sure I'm missing something here. D:

"Neither are you! I bet you still wet the bed! Bed wetter! You're a bed wetter" Kagura shouted, pointing to him. Nothing is better than using immaturity for revenge. :3 I love having immature obnoxious friends.

"K, I'm about to kick all y'all outta here." I deadpanned. They STOPPED AND STAREDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD~ heh. I feelz liek singing. No, but srsly. They stopped. And stared. so NOW people listen to me! I should threaten to beat people up more.

"Would you like to discuss this alone?" Sir Dude Mr. Cross asked. UGH. WHAT IS WITH EVERYBODY. AM I NOT CLEAR ENOUGH? Did I not say this earlier? Whatever. -.-

"If I must say, I THOUGHT I SUGGESTED THIS EARLIER?" Ahaha, they jumped at my sudden volume of voice. :3

"Alright. Zero, out. Miss Miyazaki, grab your sleeping friend and please leave."

"WHY ARE YOU SO NICE TO ME? I WANNA BE YELLED AT TOO!" omg, stfu Kagura.

"I see you were developing your character. I'm next!" she whispered before almost leaving. "Hoebag." I said as she was almost out the door. Teru was being dragged behind her.

"I know you didn't call me a hoebag, skank." she said, stopping in her tracks and dropping Teru.

She marched up to me and shoved me, and I shoved her back. When the first fist was thrown, it landed flat in Sir Dude Mr. Cross's face.

"Eerk. Owtch." he whined.

"OHMYGOSH. I am so sorry!" she apologized repeatedly. All I could do was stand in shock. "Y..You were going to...punch...me?" I asked sadly.

Kagura stared at me blankly and shook her head. "Gurl, you are so full of shit." Okay, I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. To anybody else, I probably looked like a lunatic going into seizure.

"I...I don't get it." Sir Dude Mr. Cross blinked. "B..B..B!" I started in between laughes. "Oh god." Kagura face-palmed. "What? What! I am so lost!" he said, getting even more confused by the second. "BATHROOOOOOOOOOM!" I shouted, running out in search of a loo. 3;

* * *

><p>When I came back, it was obvious that there was a discussion or something, because there was a tenseness in the air.<p>

Uh. Awk. "So. I peed." I announced with a smile. "Lol. You expect us to dance?" Kagura said. Meanie. TT3TT "I was just trying to lighten the mood." I murmured.

Just when I decided to just get everything done and over with, the door opened, followed by knock. WAY TO KNOCK AFTERWORDS.

"Yo, Miyazaki-san, Kaname-sama sent me to retrieve you." Shiki said cooly from the doorway. Okay. He's cool. and no, I am not using sarcasm. DON'T MIND US, WE'RE JUST SPILLING OUR GUTSSSSSSSSSSSS. k. soz.

Kagyra's eyes were in hearts. She nodded and followed him out.

I stopped up and walked in front of Sir Dude Mr. Cross's desk. "Okay. I PROMISE that we will talk, but right now, I need to stalk a silent sexy vampire and my best friend who just might be getting laid. BYE!" I said, then running out.

When I finally caught up to a reasonable hearing distance, I started playing ninja through the trees and bushes.

"...So, what's your story then?" Shiki asked her. I guess they are on life sharing terms. Damn. They work fast. o...o

There was a few moments of silence before she spoke up.

"I come from a good, happy family that is full of love, care, and happiness. It wasn't always this way. 135 years ago, my mom fell in love. She didn't fall in love with anybody, but she fell in love with a vampire hunter."

Woahwoahwhaa-? 125 years ago? I thought her mommy was 32 or something? o,..,o And she fell in love with a vampire hunter? I thought Nao was a normal human. Oh my god. She can't be, can she?

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAND, SCENE! lawlz. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. 3; my daddeh said I couldn't go on the computer until my room was clean. WELL GUESS WHAT GUIZE? It's not clean. It was. But then more of my stuff got dropped off, and I was going through my clothes. ALL THIS HAPPENED IN ONE DAY! :D but yeah. I have been writing ahead in school :D K. DON'T FORGET TO READ KAGURA MIYAZAKI! It has also been updated today. :D thanks for reading ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Recap! I see a moment between Shiki and Kagura...Interesting! *insert evil grin here***

* * *

><p>"...125 years ago, my mom fell in love. She didn't fall in love with just anybody, but she fell in love with a vampire hunter."<p>

Those words were on repeat in my head. Putting all the peices together, it could only mean one thing; she's a vampire. I'm not as stupid as people think.

"They were madly in love. They knew it was forbidden. 9 months later, TA-DAH!, My brother was born. A year after, I was."

"But...you status! You're a pureblood!" Shiki gasped, actually showing emotion. So, dis bitch will spill her whole like out to some sexy vampire guy, but not her best friend? I sees how it is. D:

"Fuck my status. Don't you think it got lonely, never having any real friends? Everytime I tried, they either only did it for my looks, my status, or my money. And then, the man I called father betrayed us, and tried to kill us. It was us, or him, and he narrowly escaped death. After the incident, we relocated to the United States, and ther, I started my life. 10 years ago, I started school, and I thought everything finally got better. But then, vampires sensed my blood status, and pretended to be my friend, while others teased me for my hair and eyes. Then, 7 years ago, we moved again. That's when I met Aiko"

Here, Shiki chuckled. I just rolled my eyes.

"And best friends since, eh?"

Kagura laughed at that. "Hell no. We hated each other's guts." Damn straight we did.

"No. We just plain hated each other. Then, for some reason, she invited me to her birthday, and it changed things. I chased her with a giant spider, and she unsucessfully tried to send me home. My mom didn't answer the phone, so I stayed, and that started our fake friendship. To her, I was her best friend, but to me, she was just annoying. But over time, she really grew on me. Then...in fifth grade, she missed one day of school. One day turned to five, and five turned to twenty-one. About when she missed a week, the teacher announced she was in the hospital and I found myself worried. She was really sick with some shit, and I visited her everyday. From then on, the friendship turned real for me, and she was my only real friend. And y'know, it helps having someone you can trust in. Sadly, this bitch can't do shit right, and fucks things up, so you can't exactly rely on her."

K. I am so murdering her. Nice speech though. :D But with she just said, then she's 124 years old, and either an aristocrat, or an icky pureblood. Wait...FUUUUUUUUU- no wonder why she always laughed at me whenever I said I was older. ):

"Ah. I see...So, like most purebloods, you started out attempting to isolate yourself, but she broke through." Shiki theorized.

Yeah. That awkward moment when you think you're best friends with you best friend since 3rd grade, and it's only been since 5th. -.-"

"I suppose so. But damn, bitch is ALWAYS up my ass." she whined. Oh HELL naw. Hmm. Do I want to give myself away, or.

Shiki chuckled. "Aido is always up my ass too. He's pretty annoying, but it wouldn't be the same without him. Of course, I wouldn't minde striking him once in a while."

Kagura stared at him blankly, causing him to almost laugh. "I'm only joking." He cleared. "Ahh. K. Just making sure."

They walked in silence for a bit, before Shiki spoke.

"Y'know, you are a very interesting person." OOH. HE'S MAKING A MOVE! :D He leaned in, and they're obviously goin to kiss. TIME TO MAKE _MY_ MOVE.

I pulled out my phone and started playing 'Sexy Vampire', causing them to flinch. Kagura busted out into laughter, and Shiki had a grin. "Hiroshi, Aido. Come out." Shiki smirked. WHAT, AIDO?

"You two are so cute! You should get together!" Aido cooed. Kagura grabbed his arm, and flipped him over her shoulder. Since Aido was a distraction for them, I took this as my chance to run.

* * *

><p>"Hey. You done moping around?" Zero asked, knocking on my dorm door.<p>

Heheheh, yeah. I've isolated myself for the past 3 days. It probably looks super bad right now, but hey, it helps me think. Like, I know that Kagura and her family are purebloods, but I'm just having difficulty grasping that fact. I know she won't change or anything, but it's just...gah! I don't know.

This is why I need to think things through. Otherwise, I'll end up doing something really stupid and fuck. shit. up. -.-

"Well, are you up to going to town?" Zero asked. Hm. Meh, I'm lazy.

"...I'll get you some books." Oh, this guy. I grabbed my jacket and opened the door.

"I'll be holding you to your word." I said, smirking evilly. Zero gave a little laugh and shook his head.

"So, little miss mopey, what got you so upset you missed three days of classes?" Ugh. I kind of not wanted to talk to him about this. He'll probably offer to shoot her or something. D: But hey, why not?

"Well...er...I more or less isolated myself so I could think." I said, being as vauge as I possibly could.

"I take it you found out about your blood-sucking demon of a friend?" He sneered. I stopped in my tracks. He stopped walking when he realized I had stopped.

"Zero Kiryuu. What right do you have to call my best friend that? I understand how you feel, but you need to also understand others...you...DICK!" I shouted, slapping him across the face and running away. Bastard!

* * *

><p>Ugh. Stupid. Fucking. Zero. I should just go back and kick his mother fucking ass. I KNEW I shouldn't have said anything. My thinking time wasn't over, and I left because of my love for manga. Meh. I'll blame Zero for that too.<p>

Well, either I can walk around on my own, or head back to the academy. Acadamywalking on my own. OKAY! :D I've gots thissss. i shall just look for a Barnes & Nobels(I don't own) somewhere.

Hm. I have no money, and I am not going back empty-handed, so, therefore I am going to have to break out some old habits. I cracked my knuckles, and walked deeper into town.

About 5 minutes later, the streets were so much fuller than it was 5 minutes before.

Suddenly, a big built mn bumped into me and knocked me down. "Hey, douchebage, watch where you're going!" I shouted angrily and stood up, brushing the dust off.

"Heh, mind running that by me again, little lady?" he challenged in a deep gruff voice.

"I. Said. Watch. It. Douche. Bage." the man's fave turned a million shades of red. "Why you little-!" He lunged at me, and I narrowly avoided him with one swift move to the right.

"Bitch! Get back here!" he shouted, grabbing some of my hair. Gah. Fucking pedo. .

"FUCK OFF, TWIT!" I shouted, punching him in the face. He stumbled backwards, so I took this as my opportunity to run. God dammit, it seems like I'm always running from people. -.- The creep caught up in no time.

I ducked when I saw something flying towards us, landing square in his face.

"That is no way to treat a lady!" a familiar voice scolded. I turned to see a certain emerald-eyed vampire.

"Takuma!" I shouted, jumping into his arms and sobbed in his shoulder. The creep looked at us confused.

"You, sir, should be ashamed of yourself, making a young maiden cry! The nerve!" Takuma acted, causing the man to think about his actions.

I sobbed louder to make it more convincing. "Now, I demand you apologize!"

"Aw gee. Man, I'm sorry miss, I dunno why I acted like that. Have a good day." He said, walking off.

Lul, Dfuck was that? After the creep was out of sight, Takuma and I burst into laughter.

"Ohoho, Takuma, thanks for saving my ass back there. You, sir, are a genius." I praised.

He smirekd brightly and bowed. "So, what happened with him?" He asked, picking up the book he threw.

"Meh. He bumped into me, knocking me over, and I told him to watch it, so he came after me." I shrugged. Takuma did an anime fall.

"Aiko-chan, you must be careful. Downtown is very dangerous, especially at night." he scolded, a concerned look never leaving his face.

I looked up, and HOLY SHIT. It's dark out! Damn. o.o -cough- I knew that...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL Hay guize. 'Sup. I THINK THIS IS THE HIGHTEST AMOUNT OF WORDS I'VE DONE YET! :DDDD -dances- but yeah. I worked hard on this. :3 Tankies for reading!**

**-Lawlz, as some of you may already know. My BFF is making a story Kagura Miyazaki. It's Kagura's point of view on everything in this story.-**

**http: / www. fan fiction. net/s/ 7557828/1 /b Kagura_b_b Miyazaki_b**


	11. Chapter 11

". What are you doing out here in the first place?" Takuma asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I could ask you the same thing."

He chuckled and put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright. I was exterminating...a level E vampire." he smiled sadly. My heart tore, and I ran to give him a hug.

"Taku-chan, don't smile so sadly! I wuv chuuu~" I said, giving him a peck on the cheek. He chuckled nervously, and hisface flushed. Ohoho, Takuma, you dirty little devil. ;D

"So then, where to next?" I asked eagerly. He sweat-dropped, but smiled, none-the-less. "Would you like to go to the bookstore?" My eyes sparkled, and I started doing some kind of dance thing that I always do. xD I'm hopeless.

* * *

><p>It took us about 10 minutes to finally reach the bookstore, and DAMN. IT WAS LIKE HEAVEN! We walked immediately to the manga section, seeing who could get there faster. Of course, I tripped Takuma a few times, but he still won. TT~TT<p>

"Excuse me, sir, are you a cosplayer?" a little blonde haired girl around the age of 13 asked Takuma.

He looked her and did a little shifty eyed thingy. "Erm, well, who would I be as?" he asked. "YOU LOOK JUST LIKE TAKUMA ICHIJO FROM VAMPIRE KNIGHT!" the fangirl squeed. Oh fucking joy. -.- CAN I NOT ENJOY MY BAKUMAN VOLUME NUMBER 3 IN PEACE?

"Uh, well-"

"AAAAH! IT IS! GET HIM GIRLS!"

...apparently not.

Suddenly, a stampede of whorishly-looking fangirls who were obviously under the age of 12 came at us. "DAMMIT! THIS ISN'T MY IDEA OF COME AT ME BRO!" I shouted, grabbing Takuma's hand and running.

* * *

><p>"Taku-chan, I think we've just been chased to an anime con." I said, staring at the convention building. "Hmm. It does appear that way. Well, while we're here..." he trailed off, walking into the heaven. I followed him, my eyes looking at everything as fast as they could.<p>

"All Vampire Knight cosplayers, please make your way to the stage!" an all-too cheery voice announced. A crowd of people with the Cross Academy uniforms and wigs thrust forward, dragging me with to their hell.

"Aiko-chan!" Takuma called out worriedly. Lucky. He didn't get dragged D:

I kicked and shoved at the crowd to try and get away, but it was of no use. I am going to dieeeeeeeeeeeee. In a crowddddddddddddd. Full of creepy fan peopleeeeeeeeeeee.

"You there! With the black hair and blue eyes! No OC characters!" one of the men on stage shouted at me.

No OC characters? Bitch, please. I'm flawless. ANDI'MNOTHEREBECAUSEIWANNABE! Ohshit.

I tripped, and landed outside the crowd. YES! :DDD Now to look for Takuma...Oh boy. Looking around, there were Takuma look-a-likes everywhere. Hm. How to catch the real Takuma's attention.

"!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard a 'whoosh' and he was by my side in a second. Awweh. :3 Good gay little brother. ^-^ Or big gay brother. o-o Oh wellllllllllllllllll~ Same difference.

"Well, now that you're here, how about we go walk around?" I asked cheerfully. -le cue his anime fall- :D

"So...You...Aren't...Being raped?"

"LOLNOPE."

"Please, do not joke about such a serious matter."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You make everything so awk."

"Awk?"

"AWKWARD."

"Oh."

"So, I thought you didn't know anything about Vampire Knight?"

He shifted his weight from foot to foot, back and forth from side to side, looking really uncomfortable and awk.

"Well, um...You see, well, I ah...Just come with me." he said, grabbing my wrist and leading me out of the room.

We then walked into a separate desolated room.

"Aiko-chan, can you keep a secret?" Takuma asked seriously. Oh boy. I unzipped my sweatshirt and took out all of the recording devices, listening devices, and other such items, dropping them to the floor in a pile that grew larger with each item.

"Now I can." I said seriously, throwing the last one.

He did an anime sweat-drop. "Um...I don't think I want to know why you have all those." I smiled innocently at him.

He sighed, and plopped onto the floor, sitting Indian-style. (lulz. I'm native and I like to use this term.)

"Um, Aiko, you must promise never to tell, but..."

"But?" I urged.

"I'm...Matsure Hino."

I stared blankly.

"..."

"..."

"BAHAHAHAHHA. SRSLY?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well, Aido came to me one day a few years ago with a deal: create a dramatic comedy manga based on our lives here at Cross Academy, I keep the fame, he keeps the money. He said it was a win-win situation!" he explained happily.

"...You're the most stupidest person I've ever met, and that's coming from me." I dead-panned.

"I'm...Stupid?" he asked sadly. NU! Oh wait.

"NU! I SOWWIE! D:" I cried, embracing him in a hug.

"So, you're okay with it?" he asked surprised.

"On one condition..." I smirked darkly.

* * *

><p>"!" I squealed happily. Takuma agreed to put Teru, Kagura, and I in Vampire Knight! Win :D<p>

"Hehehe, it's no big deal. I'm just glad you accept me!" he smiled brightly.

OHYEAH. I also found out that he is a psychic, so he knows anything and everything that goes on. That's why Vampire Knight is so advanced from now. But he explained that we were so unexpected, he never once saw us.

"Um...Aiko, what do you think of me as?" he asked nervously. Without a second of hesitation, I replied.

"My gay elder brother." I shot down instantly.

"You...Think I'm gay?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"LOLTHEREISNOWAYYOU,KANAME,&AIDOARESTRAIGHT."

"Well, what can change your opinion of that?" he asked desperately.

"You prove me wrong."

He was silent, seeming as though he was debating something. He came at me and smashed his lips onto mine.

DUDE. WHAT THE FUCK. I shoved him away and he just looked so sad.

"I am so sorry Aiko. I...I just couldn't stop myself. I really, really like you.

Oh. My. God.

"Okay, I know I said to prove it to me, but not literally! I mean, I'm flattered and all, but I'm not ready for this! I mean, if you think, a kiss may seem small, but kissing leads to touching, and touching leads to bad touching, and bad touching leads to sex, and sex leads to a failed condom, and a failed condom leads to kids, and kids leads to no sleep, and no sleep leads to crankiness, and crankiness leads to depression, and depression leads to divorce, and divorce leads to alcoholism, and alcoholism leads to the bar, and the bar leads to other people, and other people leads to their house, and their house involves a bedroom, and their bedroom involves a kiss, and a kiss leads to touching, and touching leads to bad touching, and bad touching leads to sex, and sex leads to a failed condom, and a failed condom leads to even more kids, and repeat! DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT THAT NOW? I have a higher chance of being pregnant because I'm young and human! Stick to guys if you want to kiss, because most guys can't get pregnant, and if one does, then you're screwed." I finished, taking a mouthful of air due to saying that all in one breath and walking off.

Poor Taku-chan. I've probably scarred the poor guy for life. Oh well. That was the most awesomest speech I've ever said to anybody in my entire failing life! :D

Wait a second here...

Thinking...

thinking...

Thinking.

I'M STILL AT THE ANIME CON! Time to walk around and explore!

Oooh, I just saw a Zero cosplayer.

-le stalks-

* * *

><p>Okay, so, I stalked the cosplayer for about a good solid two hours. He noticed me after a while, got creeped out, and called security on me. It's alright. Not like I care. I prefer the real thing anyways. -3-<p>

Wait. Oh yeah. I'm mad at him. . Douchebag.

So, since I've been kicked out, I will just need to sneak back in! :D Now, how to do so...Hmmm.

"Vampire Knight cosplayers, please enter here!" one of the guards called by a side entrance. Perfect. :D

Aha! Good thing I brought my uniform. ^-^

* * *

><p>-Le five minutes later-<p>

"Excuse me sir, I am apart of the Vampire Knight cosplay." I said confidently to the guard. A good friend taught me that if you act like you know what you're doing, nobody will care if you're actually doing what you're supposed to be doing or not. :D

He gave me a couple looks over before smiling creepily.

Oh god. Please don't tell me I got a creepy guy. I took a couple cautious steps backwards.

"Nevermind, I just remembered I'm not supposed to talk to random creepy rapist pedophiles!" I said before running.

I kept running until I accidentally ran into somebody and was knocked to the fucking ground. COME ON. SRSLY.

"!" I shouted angrily before I was pulled up by my collar, meeting their eyes.

"Oh...Sup Zero?" I asked meekly.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Hai guys! So, I got my netbook working, and I've actually had this chapter written for a little over a month. TT-TT Sowwie guys D: I had to worry about my exams, which I failed flying colors! :D So, like, I dunno how often I can update, because I has such a busy schedule. 3; I have a few more chapters written ahead of time though. :D So never think I stopped working on this, k? K. Thanks for reading! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh...Sup Zero?"

"What do you think you are doing here?" he asked, putting me down.

Okay. Even though he let put me down, he didn't let me go. Good vampire hunter/vampire dude. :D Well. No. Not good for me D: But I meant smart. YES. THE SMARTNESS. The high level intelligence of an experiment of high level purebloods. Lawlwut.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. OH YEAH. I was talking to him. .

"Now this is the story all about how my life got flipped, turned up-side down, and I'd like to take a minute just sit right there, I'll let you know how I became the-"

"STOP beating around the bush!" Okay, Mr. Crankypants. o-o

"Fine. I am here for an anime con, cha? Cha. But apparently, you won't let me enjoy my time here, so I will just have to call 'daddy' and cry. Then what? Huh? Huh? What now, pretty boy? You got dat swag yet?" I asked, moving my arms in a ghetto fashion.

He sighed and shook his head. HEY. I KNOW I'M STUPID. GET OVER IT ZERO. :O "Whatever then. Let's go in and finish whatever you want to do." he gave in.

Holyfuckingponytits. o-o HE GAVE IN. :DDDDDD -dances forever-

While we were walking in, I got the really creepy feeling that we were being followed. "Zero...I'm not sure if I'm imagining things, but I think we're being followed." I whispered.

After about two more minutes of walking, we exchanged a quick glance, nodded, and turned around to see if our hunch was correct. Whoever was following us seriously sucks at following. o-o When we turned around, there were two ficus plants following us, and stopped moving a minute too late.

Zero walked up to the two ficus plants, and punched the tops down, revealing Kagura and Teru.

"MOTHERFUCKERY." I said, throwing my arms up in the air sometimes, saying AAAAAAAAAYOOOOOOOOO, no. xD

"SUP GUIZE. Oh, by the way, next time, DON'T GO TO A TOTALLY AWESOME ANIME CON WITHOUT ME BITCH." Kagura shouted, hurting my poor eardrums. MOTHUFUKA.

"Yeah! What she said!" Teru agreed lamely. (Yes. I said lamely. Twit. x3)

These bitches. They be followin me errywhere! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

"Today is a special menu! With blue hair shining white!" I sang. (No. I don't own. But it's addicting :D)

"CANNIBALISM!"

"JEFFERY DAHMER!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. I SHALL MURDER YOU TWO FOR STALKING ZERO AND I." I shouted, pulling out a random knife. Well, it was plastic, but they don't need to know that. :L

"SHIT. BITCH GOT A KNIFE. !" Kagura shouted, turning around and dipping out with Teru on her heels.

Meh. For the fuck of it, I shall follow them. :D *LE *

* * *

><p>Two hours later, and I lost track of them D: cricricri. ):<p>

I not only lost track of them, but of also my beloved Zero. O Zero, where art thou, Zero? For I am the east, and Zero, is the sun! (Soz. I probably said that wrong. xD ROMEO&JULIET IN SCHOOLLLL)

I walked a little further into the big convention room before I sensed I was being followed again. This time, I took a run for it. Run for my little sexy life D:

Right when I turned a corner, BAM, I knocked into somebody. Motherfuckery and them corners. -_-

...But anyways, I just ran smack into Zero and knocked us down to the floor, me on top. .

"ZERO AND AIKO SITTING IN A TREE,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

FIRST COMES LOVE, SECOND COMES MARRIAGE,

THEN COMES AN ABRUPT TRAGIC MISCARRIAGE

THEN COMES BLAME, THEN COMES DESPAIR,

TWO HEARTS BROKEN BEYOND REPAIR.

ZERO LEAVES AIKO, AND TAKES THE TREE

D-I-V-O-R-C-E." Kagura and Teru sang from nowhere. Oh. My. God.

Zero pushed me off, and I laid on the floor yet, sprawled and in shock.

Yep. Pretty sure I just died.

"Why must you two be such dolts?" Zero asked in a pissy tone. "I dunno, but you looooove it." Kagura sang as her and Teru pranced around him in circles. "Why would I?"

"Because. You love Aikoooo~"

That was all it took before I was back to my feet and threw anything within reaching distance at my two retarded friends. I stopped when sudden realization dawned.

"Zero, why are you still here? And why are you even taking an interest?" I eyed him suspiciously. I expected him to bolt for the doors the second we were out of sight. o-o

A faint tint of red spread across his cheeks, but disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Told ya. Old man's got a thing for you." Kagura repeated, blowing a bubble. Dis bitch and her gum D:

"...We're going to leave now." Zero said quietly. WHAT D:

"NU. Teru and I just got here! We refuse to leave!" Kagura denied, standing her ground.

"No."

"I am not afraid to take desperate measures."

"I'm well aware."

"...GET HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" Kagura shouted, and we all jumped at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Get off me!" Zero shouted, trying to fight us off. Apparently us ganging on him together is strong enough to take his ass down. :D ...I must remember this for the future.

...I also seriously feel like we're raping him. Oh well. He'll tough it out. :D

...Maybe.

...I like the dotdotdot thing. x3

"Let go! Give me back my pants!" Zero shouted. I looked over, and sure enough, Teru was holding his pants up. Oh. My. God. Maybe I can get those off her. -le evil smirk here-

So, I was holding the top of Zero down, Kagura the bottom half, and Teru was undressing him. Why? I haven't a clue. But hey, I'd undress him too.

"AIKO! I FOUND HIS ABS!" Teru shouted. Of course, I looked. What girl in her right mind wouldn't? K. I'm not exactly in my right mind, but you get the point. And DAYUM. Dem abs. :O'''''''

"Kagura! Give it to me now." Teru said, holding out her hand.

"Oh, Teru! Not here!" Kagura replied seductively.

"...Not sure if joking, or she really wants me." Teru eyed her suspiciously. HEY. No Fry memes. ."Yes. Because I so want you right here and now." Kagura replied sarcastically.

Yes. My friends are just this amazing.

"I feel so awkward right now." Zero said quietly. HOLYSHIT. I forgot he was there. o.o

"Should we leave him like this, or ut him in a Ran-Mao get-up?"

"Well, both are pretty sexy. But the Ran-Mao outfit is pretty humiliating." I observed.

"Okay. MEET YOUR DOOM!"

* * *

><p>"...I will kill you all. A very, slow, painful death." Zero threatened.<p>

"Hey! No threats!"

"It's not a threat. It's a promise."

"I like a sexy man's promise."

"Oh, I know you do."

"This isn't going anywhere."

"Your mom isn't going anywhere."

"..."

"...I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"Your mom was uncalled for."

"Touche."

Teru and Kagura watched as Zero and I went back and forth for a while like this.

Yeah. Zero was pissy because we changed him into a Ran-Mao cosplay from Kuroshitsuji. Everything was just too perfect, omg. xD

"So, are we all set to explore?" Teru asked.

"Hai!" I agreed, or whatever. The three of us high-fived, and I'm pretty sure that by the time we leave, this place will be hell.

* * *

><p>Well, we all split up. Teru went to the artist's corner, Kagura went to the food court, and Zero went hell knows where.<p>

I am currently by the Death Note section. This. Is. Heaven. L, Light, and Matt cosplayers. Everywhere. Of course, there are the rest of the DN cosplayers, but they don't get any of my precious attention. ^-^

So far, I've bought the Death Note box set, Kuroshitsuji plushies, Vampire Knight tees, and a Matt pillow.

Obsessed? Lulnope. Just a great liking...A big liking.

"Aiko?" I heard Zero ask from behind me. I turned, and gave him a big glomp. He stood there awkwardly and just took it. Lul. 'took it.' LOLOLOLOLno. I looked him over and noticed he changed. FUCK D:

"Why did you change? You were fine!"

"Those were girl clothes!"

"BUT YOU MADE IT WORK!"

"...Aiko." he warned.

"Fine." I pouted. suck-ass. -3-

"It is about time we should be leaving, though." he said, causing me to glare daggers at him.

"NEVAH."

"But it's already 6 AM." holymotherfuckery. ALREADY? I thought about it for a while. Hmm. Should we go, or enjoy heaven...lulidunno.

"I guess. But first, come with me to buy some more Death Note merchandise!" I said happily, grabbing his arm to lead him back to the Death Note section. ^-^

I browsed through the items, showing some to Zero every now and then.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes passed, and I purchased the items and clothing I wanted. ^-^<p>

"Zerooooooooo~ I'm gonna go change really quick, okay?" I more or less informed, skipping off to the bathroom. I wanted to change into my new clothes naow. x3

Luckily finding an empty stall, I changed into a gothic lolita skirt with chains attached, a Matt tee, and a black and red striped hat. FUCKYEAH. I look awesome. ^-^

I put my uniform into one of the many bags, and went back out to where Zero was.

When he saw me, he did a double-take, causing us both to blush. o..o

Ohmygod. Zero did a double-take. For meeeeee. happiest day of my life, guize. :O

"Aiko...You look...beautiful." he said, at a loss for words. AND I MADE HIM SPEECHLESS? DAMN. I must be FINE. lolololololol.

"Stop drooling, loverboy." I laughed. He wasn't drooling, but hey, at this state he looks like he'll believe that aliens have come to probe his ass. xD

...I am a very horrible person. xD I should call him boner-boy! :D BONER-BOY, TO THE RESCUE! no. o-o -cough-

Yeah. Okay. I think I shall start walking now. LOLWAIT.

"Zeroo. Carry this shit." I said, piling the bags into his arms, snapping him out of his daze.

"I will. On one condition." he smirked. ohno. He never plays games. o-o Or smirks. O.O oh wait. He smirks. Okay. I'm safe. BUT STILL.

"...depends."

"Well then, it doesn't seem like you'll be carrying your shit anytime soon, so I will collect my payment now." he said, giving me a kiss.

. O.O

...Okay. He's amazing. I'm not going to go into the detail of how I got into it, or how into it he got, but yeah.

...And by tomorrow, this will all be awkward.

...And I just took off running to leave. MOTHERFUCKERY.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: END OF CHAPPIE :D okay, so, I have the next couple chapters still written, but I've been getting lazier to copy it from my notebook to my computer. So yes. THERE ARE DELAYS. xD **

**Oh, that, and boys suck. ;-; yeah. AND, I STARTED ANOTHER DEATH NOTE FANFIC. :D I will upload that sometime later. I hope by tonight that I can at least upload two more chapters. ^-^ Sooo, be sure to check back xD**

**pwese review, and I will update fasterrrrr. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

"Anime con was like sex. The. Best. Ever." Teru said, throwing herself on her bed across from mine.

Blargherhhereurgh. I can't stop thinking about how Zero tried to kiss me. Smashing.

Mother fuckery, I feel like such a whore. I mean, Takuma and Zero in one night? Who's next, Kaname? ...*knocking on wood*

"It wasn't the best I've been to, but y'know. I'ts like sex that is okay, but could have been better." I said, changing into my jammies.

Oh, and if you weren't aware, yes, we are going to sleep at 8 AM. Why? Read. Last. Chapter. ...wankers.

Meh. I am tired as fuck, bro. I'm just hoping that if I sleep, I can forget about what happened to Zero. Well, I don't want to forget, but jkaljgdkagj. He is so perf, and dude, that kiss was like amazing.

Just as I finished changing, somebody decided to have the balls to knock on the door.

"WHOEVER THE FUCK IT IS, GO THE FUCK AWAY BEFORE I RIP YOUR INTESTINES OUT AND DISPLAY THEM TO THE WOLVES." Teru shouted, a pissed off aura surrounding her.

"...", and another knock. Lawl. They seriously have the balls to ignore Teru the Impaler. This is getting good. :D

...Wait. The only person that is brave enough to do that is-

"AIKO. I know you're in there, so open the fucking door!" Zero shouted from behind the door.

Oh shit. shit shit shit. I jumped out of bed and ran to hide in the bathroom.

Teru took a guess that something had happened, so she got up to answer the door.

"What the fuck do you want, Kiryuu?" she demanded.

"Aiko."

"I know you want her. What human being wouldn't? I mean, she's a sexy beast. And dat ass. But seriously, what do you want?"

He sighed, mentally blocking Teru's observings.

"Aiko, we have to go to town. Yuuki is sick in bed, so you're her replacement for the day." he said over Teru.

Replacement, eh? ;-;

"She isn't here, so fuck up and get laid already."

I thought about it for a bit, and decided that if I continue to avoid him, he'll see something amiss and come for me anyways.

Fucking Mr. Know-it-All 3:

"I'll go." I said, revealing myself.

Teru was surprised that I actually came out. "DAT BRAVERY."

"DEM TITTIES. Lawlwut."

"Then let's go then." Zero said, turning his back to leave.

"Zero..." I started.

"What."

"Look at me." I said, telling him to see what I was wearing.

He turned around, and saw my revealing sleepwear, instantly reddening his face.

"GET IT IN!" Teru shouted, pushing him into me. Dis bitch D:

"Hey!" he shouted as we both fell to the ground, him sprawled over me. I could feel his breath on my neck, and I instantly felt my cheeks heat up. Ohfuckno. I pushed him off, and was instantly to my feet and across the room to my closet. "I'mgoingtochangenowexcuseme." I said, words coming from my mouth at a million miles a second.

"You know, I bet Zero got off on that a little bit." Teru smirked. Okay, that's it.

I picked up the edge of my bed, lifted it up, and threw it at her.

"AH, FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK! She shouted from beneath the bed.

I tried to resist laughing, but shit. Fucker needs to learn not to set off the Aiko!

...Fuck, my bed's broken. Forever cri. 3:

"Where did your hulkness come frooooom?!" she whined, pushing herself out from under the bed.

"One of the many ups of being a hunter." Zero smirked darkly. Woah. Dark Zero.

...Sexy. 0/0

Fapfapfapfap. LOLNOPE.

"But you aren't just-"

"I HAVE TO CHANGE, NAOW." I shouted, shoving the two out.

"BBY! TAKE ME BACK! I WAS A FOOL TO TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU!" Teru 'cried' from behind the door that I had locked seconds before.

"No! I was a fool to rust you! You put your eyes on _her_! I am taking the kids and leaving!"

"Jennifer!"

"No, Brad, you put your eyes on Angelina, now I put my eyes on food!"

"But love!"

"But nothing! Good bye!"

"No! Angelina!"

"See! You called me by her name!"

"It was a mistake!"

"You were a mistake!"

"BBY!"

"No! By the way, I'm done getting dressed." I said, unlocking and opening the door to reveal an overly-cheesy Teru, and a confused Zero.

"I believe my IQ dropped, if I still have one." Zero complained.

"Oh, suck it up, wimp! We'll be around a looooong time." Teru smiled evily.

"...Sooo. Can we go now?" I asked impatiently. I wanted to leave the awkward atmosphere that Teru was purposely setting up. I also wanted to discuss yesterday's 'matters' with the great Zero.

"Hn. Fine, let's go." he turned, leading us out.

* * *

><p>So, we're in town now, and like, as always, it's pretty motherfucking awkward. Zero, y u so awk?! Well, I suppose I have to say something. TT-TT<p>

"Zero."

"..."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, a little more nervous than I should have been.

"Hn?"

"Um...about the kiss-"

"It was nothing. You can just forget about it, as if it never happened." he cut me off.

"Zero! What the fuck are you talking about? You're so stupid! That wasn't what I wanted to say! You stupid, shitty piece of sexiness!" I shouted before taking off running.

Motherfuckery! This happens all the motherfucking time! Motherfucker! Why would he want to deny it? Gyah!

"Aiko! Wait!" he called after me. Lolnope. Not happening.

I kept running until I found a really crowded crowd. Hey, my logic isn't that great, but it's easier to lose people in crowds.

I looked behind me, and saw that Zero was about 50 feet behind, still looking for me. Ha! Great opportunity to throw him off. :3

I took a sharp turn down an alley, only to end up tripping over a rock in my way.

"Argh! Shit!" I shouted before noticing a man in front of me in a suit.

"May I help you up?" he asked politely with a warm smile.

Holy shit. He's cute, AND polite! ...And he looks about my age too. *eyebrow wiggle wiggle*

I accepted his outstretched hand, and he helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I brushed off any dust before replying. It wouldn't really change anything, but at least attempt to look nice to reply.

"From the fall? Oh, just fine. From that motherfucking douchebag, no! He just went and toyed with my feelings, then put me out there, right on the spot! Ugh, I..I don't know why he...I...put up with him." I ranted.

The man was silent for a while. Oh fuck. I think I just scared him away. Nuuu D:

I was about to just dash off running again in embarassment, but then he did something that surprised me.

"Would you like to talk about it over lunch?"

Okay, it may not really sound surprising, but it's not everyday some hot guy actually wants to sit down and listen to my rants.

Hmm. Should I flirt, or...

" I don't go out with anybody unless I know their name first." I decided on saying. Meh, sue me.

"Ah, neither do I. My name is Darcy Nicolas. May I ask for yours in return?" AWWEH. Manners, so many manners.

"You may. My name is Aiko Hiroshi." I giggled, forcing down a blush.

I'm a sucker for well-mannered guys, but that giggle sounded like something else. e.e

"Ah, what a lovely name. Shall we then?" he asked, putting out his arm to lead us.

"We shall." I replied, linking arms.

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later, we were seated at the Kitamura Cafe.<p>

It was silent, and a bit on the awkward side.

"So, what happened that you were running from?"

I sighed. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell. It may hurt my pride, but his concern actually sounded genuine.

"Well, It started out yesterday at this anime convention, when my crush kissed me. I was so happy, but today I was going to ask him if we were official then, but the very moment I mentioned the kiss, he said that he took it back! So, I yelled at him before running away from the jackass. I turned the corner before I ran into you, and you pretty much know what happened afterwards." I said with a slight smile at the end.

"Ah, I see then. Well, what are you going to do when you see him next?"

I sat for a moment in silence, deciding on what I would do.

"I dunno, kill him?"

"Good afternoon! Today's special is the Lovebird Special, for only $12.50! Would you two like to order?" a blonde skimpy waitress asked, interrupting us.

"No, I would like to stare at everybody else eat around me while I starve." I deadpanned.

"Yes, we would like to order please, if you don't mind." Darcy asked politely, ignoring my comment. Way to ruin my plans D:

"Yes, what would you like, sir?" she asked, a little too close to him than she should have.

"I would like to order two of the lovebird specials, a coke for me, and a strawberry shake for the lovely lady." he said, meeting my eyes and smiled as he finished the order, completely disregarding the bent over waitress.

"Oh yeah, and if you bend any further over, your fake boobs just might pop out." I smiled sweetly, causing her to gasp and walk away with more than a pissed off aura.

...Wow, I'm horrible.

* * *

><p>We had just finished our meals, and we were just waiting for the check.<p>

"So, if Zero is being a jerk, why not just come with me? I mean, if you want to." he added, a tint of blush in his cheeks.

This guy is so worth it, omg. But meh. I'm usually okay with Zero after a little while.

"Actually, I better not. Hell, I would love to, but I should actually head back." I said, getting ready to leave.

"Oh really, that's a shame. And here I thought you were fun and rebellious. Guess I was wrong." he mocked, and a felt a sudden change in aura.

Oh he did NOT just challenge my pride!

I looked at him, and he showed a fangy grin in return.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: WOOT WOOT, Finally uploaded! :D Okay, I'll upload chapter 14 tomorrow or something. I hope you guys enjoyed after my years and years and years (not really) of disappearance. **


	14. Chapter 14

Shit. Shitshitshitshit., Fucking niggertits. Why hadn't I noticed anything before? He said Zero's name! I never said his name, and he knows it! Aw, fuck. I'm fucked.

Well, obviously when I saw the fangs, I dipped. I mean, how stupid would that be to stick around and be like 'Oh, hey, fangs! Let's go play a good game of catch the human and drain all her blood!' Yeah, no.

"Wait up, darling!" he called behind me, followed by a psychotic laugh.

So, he's following me. Eh, at least it's not all that surprising that he would. What is surprising is HOW THE FUCK DID I NOT NOTICE THIS PSYCHOPATHIC FUCKER BEFORE?

Okay. I just need to chill the fuck out, and keep running or I'm dead meat. Maybe I'll either run into somebody, or I'll reach the academy.

"Kehehe, hello there." a male voice chuckled darkly from above. Uh-oh.

I looked up, but two figures jumped down in front of me, both male.

They were about the same height, and had similar features. One was blonde, the other had blue hair.

"Shall we dissect her, Lori?" the blonde one asked innocently to the other, supposedly Lori.

"Yes, and let's tear her apart, limb from limb, Luci!" Lori laughed evilly. Luci's laugh joined Lori's. Lul, their names rhyme. Wait...THEY'RE OPPOSITE. Lori had blue hair and yellow eyes, while Luci had blonde hair and blue eyes.

I noticed that they were starting to slowly corner me. Shit.

K. Time to dip again. :D -le turn&run-

"Why must you run? It makes me so, so sad." Darcy mocked.

"Suck on my invisible dick and choke on it!" I shouted, saluting him my middle finger. Fucking creep!

"I call her head!" Luci sing-songed. Sorry to break it to you, sport, but I'm not a guy. -Ba dum tssss.- ;D

"Let's hurry this up. I've got places to go, people to see!" Darcy said happily. Holy fast attitude change. o.o

Well, time to kick some ass then. :3

I attempted(failed) a cool fighting stance before calling to the twins.

"Come at me, bros! Get a piece of the all amazing Aiko Hiroshi!"

Luci pulled a needle out of his sleeve, "Time for your shot. You're gonna go to dream land."

O.O NOPE. "Fuck no! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shouted, turning to run again, but running into the concrete wall behind me with a loud 'SMACK'. Stupid dead end. I was right, all rocks want to kill me! Time to use the skills that threw out a doctor's back for two weeks, and broke a nurse's knee.

I launched myself at Lori and started ripping his hair out. Darcy tried to pull me off, but I kicked his side. I smiled when I heard a lovely snapping sound.

"Shit! She broke my rib!"

"Get her off of me!"

"Shh! Lori, if they hear us, we'll have to kill them."

I gagged when I heard his sugar coated voice. He must have been insane, talking like that and shit. Bleh.

OH BABY WHEN YOU TALK LIKE THAT, YOU MAKE A WOMAN GO MAD. Loljk, you got that shit covered, bro.

"Let's play more!" Luci laughed darkly.

Hmm. That gives me an idea...

"Um, excuse me, does the attack-ee get a say in a game?" I raised my hand cheesily.

Luci and Lori looked at each other, sharing confused looks before shrugging.

"Okay, how about the Pocky game?" I smiled, pulling out my pocky from nowhere. Hey, why not have fun before I die? :D

I cheerfully handed a piece to Luci, and told him to put one end in his mouth before I called Lori over, and instructed the same.

"Okay, now, neither of you can let go of the stick, and you must bite until it's all gone!" I explained with an evil smirk.

My smirk went away when Luci and Lori took it out, shared a glance, before passionately making out.

Oh. My. God.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Lori smirked, breaking away from his twin and taking a bite from the Pocky stick.

"Yes! Now continue! Moar!" I said, pulling out my camera. It was so adorable! Luci's face was tinged pink, and Lori looked like he was trying to get out of his straitjacket. Total fangirl moment, omfg. If I ever made it out alive, I'd have to sell these to Kagura and Teru...Maybe Yuuki if we get her out of being a closet pervert.

"Stop it! We're kidnapping her, not giving out fanservice!" Darcy shouted, visibly pissed.

Ohoho, jealous, are we?

"Oh Darcy, you can join if you want!" Luci giggled.

"Okay, you guys are killing me!" I laughed uncontrollably. Holy shit, I love these guys.

"Stop! We must continue on, or our plan may fail!" Darcy whined, using his hands for exaggeration.

"You sure are one song of a bitch." I observed, crossing my arms over my chest. I mean, come on! Asshole ruined their moment, and didn't even accept their kind offer to let him join! It would have been super hot, I could have gotten enough pictures of it, AND had enough time to escape!

...Oh right, I'm supposed to be attempting to escape.

And here I almost gave Darcy a chance too! Fuck that shit, man!

"I'll leave you two to the job, so quit screwing around. I've got a business date with the Miyazakis." Darcy smirked to himself before walking away and whistling, a total 180.

I clenched my hands, suddenly seething with anger. Ain't nobody fucking with my second family if I have a say in it!

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Hi guys! I am updating really quick before I head off to Night school. Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be twice as long, possible three times! But, to get that chapter, I need at least 5 reviews on this oneeee. I set the bar pretty low since I basically disappeared from updating for 7 months. x3 OKAY. Well, please reviewwwww. It's all I askkkkkk.**


	15. Chapter 15

So, maybe I didn't really have much a say in anything. I now have a few bruises, a twisted ankle, and a hurt pride. You might be asking right now "How in the world did you manage that?!" Well, I'll show you. Or tell you. Yeah.

Or I could just ramble on pointlessly, but I don't think you'd appreciate that.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

_"We kind of taken a liking to you, so please don't do anything stupid, where we must hurt you more than we have to." Lori said with little interest._

_"I like you guys too, so can I please leave scotch-free?" I asked with a smile._

_The twins looked at each other for a few seconds before laughing._

_Hmph. Fuck you too, then! I suppose this is the correct time where the saying 'desperate times call for desperate measures," comes in handy. _

_"Sorry for this!" I apologized, running towards Luci, then proceeding to kick him where the sun don't shine. Well, instead of suceeding, he grabbed my foot in mid-air, then throwing me into the building opposite of us."Fuck!" I hissed in pain as my back slammed into the building. Bruise el numero uno, and then some.I then tried to stand up and run, making it a few blocks before tripping over another rock. A shooting pain ran up my left leg, indicating that it hurt like a motherfucker. Yes, shooting pains usually do, no? _

_I attempted to move my leg a bit, but it wouldn't move a muscle from the pain. Yep. I'm pretty positive that rocks are out to get me. 3: Fuck my life ._._

_"Are we done playing your pointless games?" Luci asked now I'm boring to them? Well, excuse me! Sorry I'm no longer interesting!...Maybe they only liked me because I was an excuse to be gay together?I'M BEING USED SO ADORABLE TWINS CAN BE GAY TOGETHER! Awwwyea. _

_Wait..._

_"I'll take that as a yes. I've grown quite bored over these past few minutes, and I'd really like to rip something apart." _

_"Can I scream and attempt to run on a twisted ankle?" I asked with a serious face._

_"No." They both said at the same time._

_"Well at least let me sing something that reminds me of this. K?" I said before going into singing, not letting them get a say in this one request._

_"FACE DOWN IN THE DIRT, SHE SAID, THIS DOESN'T HURT, SHE SAAAAAID, I'VE FINALLY HAD ENOOOOOUGH!" _

_"Hmm. Lovely voice, but we really must be going now." Luci said with a sickly sweet voice before placing a cloth with cloroform on it over my nose and mouth. _

_'These guys are lucky I'm okay with them being gay together' were my last thoughts before darkness pulled me in._

End flashbackk! :D

* * *

><p>So now I'm pretty much locked up in a cellar, and all the bruises and twisted ankle was all my fault. The twins were supposed to do somewhat harm, but I seem to have gotten on their good side, and I said they could take the blame for my bruises and whatnot.<p>

These guys aren't all that bad! I mean, get past their psychoticness and escaping from the insane asylum, but I wouldn't mind having them as friends.

Then again, I'm not exactly normal either.

BUT I SWEAR, NEXT TIME I GET FUCKED OVER, AT LEAST GIVE IT MORE THAN A FEW HOURS. Well, not that I'm actually hoping for it to happen again, but yeah, I'm going to shut up for now.

Or will I?

Probably not.

Well, I suppose I could take a walk or something. Oh, wait! I'm chained to a wall and whatnot. -Sarcasm-

I'm pretty much in a room with white walls EVERYWHERE, as if I were the insane one. I must say, these guys have a horrible sense of humor. The shackles around my wrists were highly uncomfortable, and were very much so putting me in a very pissy mood. The next person to come through that door is going to get an earful, since that is the only thing I can manage at the moment. ._.

Fuuuuck my lifeeeeeeee.

"I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO BORED." I said loudly, hoping that one of the twins would come to play. That sounds kind of creepy to want to 'play' with insane murderers, but hey, they're fun to play with. -3- That, and I think I can get them in on another round of the Pocky game ;D

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, and there was still no one in sight, although save for some distant sounding footsteps.<p>

"Aiko?" I heard an all-too familiar voice ask from down the hall. In a few seconds, the door to my white-walled room slammed open to reveal a certain sexy silverette in the doorway, a flash of relief crossing his face before turning to rage.

"How could you be so _stupid_?" he basically shouted at me.

"Well excuse me for running from your jackass of a person!" I retorted, sticking my nose up.

"What?!"

"You heard me! Stop being such a cock-sucking dick head!"

"Must this really be the time to be discussing this?" he asked, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis.

"You started it." I said childishly, sticking my tongue at him. I did have one little thing nicking at the back of my mind. Why was he able to get in so easily?

"Night-night!" Luci and Lori said at the same time, bringing down a bat at the back of Zero's head. Aaaah, that's why.

"My hero." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I watched as they tried to lift the vampire/hunter up and to the wall across from me.

"So, is there any particular reason why he's going to be in the same room, more or less, _why_ he's across from me?" I asked irritated.

Lori shrugged. "Entertainment for us."

"BUT I'M SOOO BORED." I whined, kicking my feet and throwing a fit.

"You'll have more entertainment whenever he comes to. Seeing as I didn't hit hard enough to kill him, he should come around in about a few hours, maybe a day."

GAH. I'm going to kill somebody as soon as I get out of here, starting off with one of these two. No, wait, I'll start with Darcy. I'm irritated, I'm hungry, and I'm really fucking bored. Fine then, I'll just entertain myself until Zero wakes up.

* * *

><p>Hour One:<p>

"SHAKE THAT ASS, WATCH YOURSELF! SHAKE THAT ASS, SHOW ME WHAT'CHA WORKIN' WITH."

* * *

><p>Hour Two:<p>

"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEAIIIIII IIIIII, WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUU!"

* * *

><p>Hour Three:<p>

"Nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyan yanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyany anyanyanyanyan"

* * *

><p>Hour Four:<p>

"One head of the twins rolls across the floor, one head of the twins rolls, cut one off, slice and dice, one head of the twins rolls across the floor"

* * *

><p>Hour Five:<p>

"THUNDERBOLTS AND LIGHTNING, VERY VERY FRIGHTENINGLY! GALLILEO, GALLILEO, GALLILEO"

* * *

><p>Hour Six:<p>

"WE POPPIN' CHAMPAGNE LIKE WE WON THE CHAMPIONSHIP GAME, STILL I GOT ALL DESE HAGUARYAUGHEUR, CHAMPIONSHIP REIGN, CAUSE I BALL HARD, YEAH"

* * *

><p>As I finished Pop Bottles, I was about to burst into Linkin Park before I realized Zero was beginning to stir.<p>

"GOOD FUCKING LORD, LOOK WHO DECIDED TO COME TO!" I shouted purposely so he'd be more attent. Fuck you, I'm Aiko, and I'm gonna fuck your shit up, I'm fucking pissed.

"Where are we?" he asked, a little out of it.

"Well, we're in a candy store, and we've been waiting for your order for the past three hours." I said sarcastically.

"You know to just get me cherry." he mumbled, his eyes still closed. NO. We are not going to play games, I need out of this boredom, and now!

I took a large intake of air, before proceeding into a high-pitched scream, letting it go for a minute. By then, Zero was awake, and pretty must as pissed as I was. "Glad for you to join the living!" I said, a little loud yet.

He furrowed his brows as he took in his surroundings. He appeared to have remembered what had happened, and let out a scowl. "So now what, genius? You didn't even stop to call in for help or back-up before you came here, did you?" I asked, not stopping at any boundries.

It was another one of my moods where I didn't care where the line was, I'd purposely cross it and give hell to whatever was within a mile radius of me. No sugar-coating shit, no unicorns and rainbows, all fire and rain.

"Glad for you two to still be waiting patiently! Our games are about to begin." Darcy's voice suddenly filled the walls, covered with a sickeningly sweet tone. I looked up, and apparently failed to notice a speaker in the top left corner of the room. Holy fucking shit, how can nobody not notice? Yep. Totally killing someone after we make it out of here alive...hopefully.

I looked over to Zero, and saw a flash of hopelessnes, then disappearing into his usual 'I-don't-give-two-shits-but-I-do' look.

After a few moments, I then realized how things really were, and that caused a slight panic. Weeeeelll, a slight panic is nothing for me, but apparently my slight panic is usually more freaking out than normal people.

"AIKO, SHUT UP." Zero shouted, irritably, halting my freaked out shouts.

"We're going to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." I cried, flailing around. Yes, I have just processed that we're been kidnapped, and it wasn't all fun and games. Well, I made it fun and games until I realized what it would most likely come down to: Death.

Okay, lesson number one: Never trust a guy that shows his fangs. The last time some guy showed his bangs, I was almost positive I was going to get raped. *cough* Aido *cough* Yeah. I'd rather not repeat that. BAD THINGS HAPPEN WHEN GUYS SHOW THEIR FANGS. Bad things also happen when they show their, ahem, things in their pants, but that usually leads to pregnancy.

...MOOOVING OONN.

I'm tired, I'm bored, and I'm hungry. WHERE'S THE FUCKIN' FOOD?

I gave a shriek as the room began to shake, and the floor beneath us started moving away, revealing a mass pit of lava beneath us.

"OH COME ON, PRETTY FUCKIN' ORIGINAL." I said, mainly to Darcy the Fucker. I mean, come on! It's so unoriginal and already done before. He could at least have made it at least more creative.

"Aiko, are you really going to egg them on, now? At a time like this?" Zero asked. I gave him a look, and he had a look, as if pleading for me to shut up. Hm, fine. I pouted in response, then realizing that it hurt like fuck to be hanging.

"...I'm sorry about what happened earlier." he said suddenly. I looked to him for him to go on, but saw that that was all I was going to get from him. I smiled to myself. Okay, he can be really adorable at times. :3

"I'm sorry too. If I hadn't run off, we wouldn't be here." I apologized.

"It's my fault we're here, don't blame yourself."

"You're right." I said and he looked at me confused.

"What?"

"I said you're right, that we're here, I mean. If you hadn't been such a jackass in the first place, then we could probably be in loverville or something like that instead of _here_." I smirked evilly.

"You're impossible."

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: So, yesterday I explained to my mom my life on fanfiction, and how I love reviews and whatnot, and that this story had 3,000 views, and well, let's just say a thanks to her for you guys getting your lengthy chapter. I was complaining that I didn't feel like writing last night after I saw I had my 5 reviews needed for this chapter today, and she said "You owe your fans. Get your butt moving, girl." And so I literally wrote all night. I'm dead tired, and yeah. It's so weird how I now have a motivator in my room at all times, or I'd never finish anything. I am getting rewarded with Death Note volume 7 later, so yey. I'm so glad somebody understands me. xD WELL PLAYED MOTHER. By the way, my writing seems so different from before, so please excuse me while I attempt to fix all future chapters to the first few chapters style of writing. Yeah. Please reviewwww. 10 reviews gets you another chapter tomorrow. :3**


	16. Chapter 16

So, Zero and I made up! Well, kinda, sorta, somewhat. I mean, we're stuck together dangling from a wall, what else to do but talk about our feelings and desires?

HA. Talk about feelings and desires? I crack myself up. But we did make up. Could I have saved those extra 34 words inbetween the point? Yes. Would I? Obviously not.

ANYWAYSSS, I'm hungry, thirsty, and in a shitload of pain. One shoud not have to dangle from a wall for hours on end, cutting off all circulation to the wrists. Dx

"Hello, my darlings! Are you ready for the game to begin?" Darcy's sickly sweet voice filled the room thing.

"Can we be released from the pit of hell?" I asked in a mock voice.

"Where would the fun in that be?" he asked, now in an enthusiastic voice.

"If you let me out, I'll show ya!" I challenged, gritting my teeth.

"With a twisted ankle? Oh, I'm absolutely positive you'll do great damage." Darcy laughed to himself. I looked to Zero, and he refused to meet my eyes. DAFUQ. wai? D:

Hmm. I'm feeling quite unoriginal also. What's the most unoriginal question that I could ask in a situation such as this? OOH, OOH, I KNOW!

"Why are you doing this?" I spat at him, hoping my totally cool acting skills worked. Hey, if he can be an unoriginal twat, why can't I?

"Why are you doing this? Why me? Oh, boohoo! Do you guys hear that?" Darcy asked the twins in an amused mocking tone. WELL FUCK YOU TOO.

"Well, if you really must know, you're a big piece in my game, dear Hiroshi. You, little miss, are bait. Bait for that _filthy imposter_. My parents said I was _crazy_. So, I killed them. I was sent to my cousin's house because I was just a little kid. I _obviously_ had no _idea_ what I was doing.

"She was _my_ little sister. Mine. All mine. He...he..."

Luci and Lori looked on with interest, "What did he do? What did he do?"

"You want to know what he did?"

"Tell us, Darcy! Tell us!"

"He stole her away from me! He said _he_ was her big brother. _I'm_ her big brother! Me! Just me! Of course, I had to get rid of him. I _told_ her it was for the best, but _he_ poisoned her brain. He told her I was crazy. He said I was _crazy_!"

"Then, what did you do? What did you do?"

God, what were they? Yes men?

"I _tried_ to get rid of him. I had to prove to her that it was for the best. But then, mother showed up. She had me locked up. It was all _his_ fault. Those people tied me up and threw me into that white room. That white room."

"Oooookaaaaay, and here I thought you weren't really crazy. Hey, wanna hear a joke? Why can't Skrillex go fishing?" I asked, already bored with his obviously going-to-be-long explanation. He gave a frustraited groan, mixed with irritated and impatient.

"...Because he's always dropping the bass!" I laughed, despite the pain it brought.

Darcy stood in silence for what seemed like forever before laughing and clapping his hands. "Bravo! Bravo! Too bad jokes will get you nowhere here but dead!" he exclaimed happily, leaping through the room and stopping just in front of my face. I squeaked in response, turning my head.

Zero growled, but decided it was smart not to struggle against the shackles.

"Ah, but sadly, I cannot kill my hostages, or my targets won't come." he pouted, jumping back to his spot.

"Woah, wait a sec here. 'Targets'?" I asked suspiciously.

"Aha! Yes! My targets, your dear Miyazaki friends!" he exclaimed even more cheerfully than before. Okay, if this just doesn't scream 'psycho', then I'm not sure what does anymore.

"What do ya want with my 'dear' Miyazaki friends?! Touch 'em and I'll gut you like a fish!" I threatened, fighting against the shackles once again in a sorry attempt for freedom.

"You see, once they come, I'm going to kill that imposter! Oh, don't worry, you can die with them too! Isn't it just grand? To die with your best friend? Quite a shame you're leading them into their death though, huh?"

At that moment, the glass from the window broke, and two figures came through it and into the room with Darcy. By the looks of it, Darcy damn well looked like he was going to piss his pants from excitement.

"Leading us into our deaths? Why ever would you do that, dearest Darcy?" Tsubasa asked darkly, hatred enveloping his eyes.

"Kagura, get Aiko and Zero down while I handle this fucker."

"Right!" Kagura saluted and ran to the control room to close the lava pit off. THANK MOTHER FUCKING KIRA FOR THIS SHIT.

"About god damn time." Zero growled as Kagura sprinted back into the room.

"Fuck you, Zero!" she said, flipping him off and began to work off my shackles first. Zero growled, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You fucking nutcase, where were you last night?" I asked her as she worked off my last shackle.

"Working, thank you!"

"Oh, at the video store? I thought they fired your sorry ass."

"Twice!" she finished, and we both burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Zero shook his head, making us laugh even harder.

That was when the twins appeared behind Kagura. They whispered in her ears, "And what do you think you're doing?"

Kagura tried to spin around and go for a left hook. The twins jumped away and narrowly avoided the fist. Kagura shouted, "Back off, aforz I whoop your sorry asses!"

The twins glared and rushed at her. Lori ducked down while Luci jumped up. Kagura tried to go for a kick at the same time as a punch, only for her to fall on her butt. If Kagura's the one saving me, I'm dead.

Kagura rolled toward me, the twins were giggling like little girls. She jumped up and went to uncuff me again. This time, the twins grabbed her. She growled and her eyes flashed red for a moment. She head-butted Lori, causing said boy to fall down, holding his nose in pain.

I thought Lori was the tough guy? Weird.

A full out catfight started between Kagura and Luci. Luci was pulling Kagura's hair as she bit into his arm. There was some scratching and punching. Lori, after whining about his broken nose, jumped in to help his twin.

Kagura bit his hand and refused to let go. Lori started to scream about how sharp her teeth were. Wuss. Luci was trying to pry her jaw open, instead, she bit into his fingers. Both the twins were screaming, I decided to focus on the cooler fight.

Tsubasa and Darcy were in some sort of awesome fight. Tsubasa was blocking most of Darcy's attacks, but some had gotten through and he was starting to bruise. Tsubasa lashed out and hit Darcy in the chest, knocking the air out of him.

Darcy gasped before jumping at Tsubasa. He was strangling Tsubasa! Tsubasa thrashed around and knocked Darcy off of him. They both jumped up and started to try to punch each other again.

Tsubasa kicked at Darcy's legs, causing him to jump back. Tsubasa was about to jump at him, only for his eyes to widen and he shouted, "Kagura!"

I turned back to Kagura's "fight" just in time to see her falling down from a hit from Lori. Lori was wearing knuckle-dusters. Bitch don't play fair!

Kagura looked up from her spot on the ground. Blood was running down her face and she had to close her eye so that the blood wouldn't get in it. It was horrific how her orange hair and eyes were brought out by the red of the blood.

"Ha!"

Kagura's eye widened and I looked up to Tsubasa and Darcy. Darcy was holding a Bloody Rose gun. Where'd he get that?!

"I took it from hunter boy over there."

Darcy must read minds. Tsubasa had his hands up in a "don't shoot" gesture, "Don't do it, Darcy."

"Shut up, filth."

"Da-"

***BANG***

It all seemed to be happening in slow motion. That horrible echoing shot rang through the room. Tsubasa was pushed back by the force of it. I could see his eyes widening in shock. Darcy's smile widened, his pointed teeth showing. His arm moved slightly from the strength of the gun.

Tsubasa had spun, falling stomach down now. His eyes were starting to close, the shocked "O" on his lips disappeared. Kagura's eyes widened in realization, her mouth started to open, and everything sped up.

Tsubasa's body hit the ground with a dull thud. Kagura shouted, "TSUBASA!" tears forming in her eyes.

I looked to Zero, hoping for I don't know what. His eyes were wide and he mouthed, "I'm so sorry." to me. Well, it was too late for that wasn't it. I dared to look back at Tsubasa, blood was pooling around him.

So much blood. No one could survive losing so much blood. He wasn't moving at all. He looked so...No. He- He couldn't be. Kagura was screaming for him to get up, he didn't move. Tears were streaming down her face, mixing with her blood.

The pool of blood was so big it started to stain Tsubasa's hair. My breath was coming in short gasps. I looked around and noticed that everyone's eyes were red with blood lust. Kagura just kept crying for Tsubasa to get up.

Darcy dropped the gun, his insane smile replaced with one of relief. He walked over to Kagura. She was too focused on Tsubasa to do anything. He kneeled down to her. He smiled the same smile Tsubasa always smiled. That sweet smile that promised everything would be okay. No. That was Tsubasa's smile, not his! He couldn't have it! Never.

He said in a soft voice, "It's all right, little sister. That imposter's gone now."

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: brb, crying my eyes out. Review please! Maybe it might bring him back to life :D Or maybe I'm just evil and stuff. I dunno. BUT STILL, REVIEW GUYS.**


	17. Chapter 17

Oh my fucking god. Tsubasa can't be dead! D: I mean, he's too cool and invincible, and swaggalicious, and, well, Tsubasa!

I couldn't stand to watch him die, so I looked away from the scene, tears dribbling down my face.

"Nothing can ever separate us now, my dear sister." Darcy said, reaching towards Kagura. I looked back when he suddenly stopped. He began...shaking? Wut o.o

He began bleeding profusely through his chest, and he let out a sorrowful wail before turning into ashes.

"Imposter my ass! Fucker!" Tsubasa hissed through his teeth, dropping Zero's gun and clutching onto his bleeding side.

"Tsubasa!" Kagura cried out, running to her brother's aid.

"GODDAMN, I NEED A FUCKING BLOOD BANK OR SOME SHIT. THIS FUCKING SHIT HURTS." He shouted in pain.

"Ahem. Maybe we could be of some assistance?" Lori offered, and the twins took a step forward.

"Any why would we do that?! You wanna start somethin', cause I can take your ass down in three seconds flat!" Kagura threatened, getting in her "fighting" stance.

...My money's on the twins. Just putting that out there xD

"Well, if you'd prefer to fight, it's your choice. Otherwise we find you three quite amusing." Luci mused.

"HA, WE'RE FUCKING AMAZING." I said, giving them a big grin. Kagura rolled her eyes and was silent for a few moments.

"I'd much rather not be ashes!" Tsubasa answered for her, whining in pain.

That's gotta hurt like a shitload. Well, not literally, unless you're the type of person that gets frequently backed up, etc.

...Okay, that's creep talk. NEW SUBJECT.

"You make slow decisions. We shall take it upon ourselves to take care of him, while you take down your friends." They said boredly, moving to take care of Tsubasa's wounds.

"It's about damn time!" Zero hissed while Kagura helped us down.

As she finished the last of the shackles, I fell to the ground on my bad leg and let out a wail.

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP. What happened?" Kagura asked as Zero got down and rushed over.

"My leeeeeg!" I whined, rubbing it, only making the pain worse.

"How did you even manage that? What? I'M SO FREAKING CONFUZZLED!" She said, freakingout and pacing.

"Well, you see, it's actually really simple: I decided I could make it away on my own, tripped, and here we are." I said, all while smiling.

"...You're a complete and total idiot, I hope you know that." She said, shaking her head and walking to her brother's side.

"OH, THANKS HUN FOR THE SUPPORT."

"It's your own fault on that one, but anytime!" She said, sticking her tongue at me.

"Surprising as it is, she actually has a point." Zero smirked down at me. U DON'T EVEN LIFT, SO TITS OR GTFO.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE BITCH? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, I GRADUATED TOP OF MY CLASS IN THE NAVY SEALS AND I'VE BEEN INVOLVED IN NUMEROUS SECRET RAIDS ON AL-QUEDA AND I HAVE OVER 300 CONFIRMED KILLS. I AM TRAINED IN GORILLA WARFARE AND I'M THE TOP SNIPER IN THE ENTIRE U.S. ARMED FORCES. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT JUST ANOTHER TARGET. I WILL WIPE YOU THE FUCK OUT WITH PRECISION THE LIKES OF WHICH HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE ON THIS EARTH. MARK MY FUCKING WORDS. YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH SAYING THAT SHIT TO ME? THINK AGAIN, FUCKER. AS WE SPEAK, I AM CONTACTING MY NEW SECRET NETWORK OF SPIES ACROSS THE USA AND YOUR IP IS BEING TRACED RIGHT NOW, SO YOU BETTERPREPARE FOR THE STORM, MAGGOT. THE STORM THAT WIPES OUT THE PATHETIC LITTLE THING YOU CALL YOUR LIFE. YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, KID. I CAN BE ANYWHERE, ANYTIME, AND I CAN K,ILL YOU IN OVER SEVEN DIFFERENT HUNDRED WAYS, AND THAT'S JUST WITH MY BARE HANDS. NOT ON;LY AM I EXTENSIVELY TRAINED IN UNARMED COMBAT, BUT I HAVE ACCESS TO THE ENTIRE ARSENAL OF THE UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS AND I WILL USE IT TO ITS FULL EXTENT TO WIPE YOUR MISERABLE ASS OFF THE FACE OF THE CONTINENT, YOU LITTLE SHIT. IF ONLY YOU COULD HAVE KNOWN WHAT UNHOLY RETRIBUTION YOUR LITTLE "CLEVER" COMMENT WAS ABOUT TO BRING DOWN UPON YOU, MAYBE YOU WOULD HAVE HELD YOUR FUCKING TONGUE. BUT YOU COULDN'T, AND NOW YOU'RE PAYING THE PRICE, YOU GODDAMN IDIOT. I WILL SHIT FURY ALL OVER YOU AND YOU WILL DROWN IN IT. YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, KIDDO." I shouted.

"...What?!" He asked confused.

"I don't know, I was bored. CARRY ME!" I demanded, holding my arms out for Zero to pick me up and carry me. He groaned, but did so anyways.

Thaaaaat's right, you're my bitch. :3

"We've done all we can...he won't make it." Luci turned to us.

"WHAT?!" We all shouted at the same time.

"Just kidding. He's good to go!" Lori said, falling on his back and laughing hysterically.

We looked down at him and I rolled my eyes. "Told you he's pretty cray cray bananas." I said to Kagura.

"You didn't say shit!" She argued back.

"YOU LITTLE FUCK, WANNA GO?!"

"FUCK YEAH I WANNA GO!"

"YEAH?"

"YEAH! WHERE'RE WE GOING?"

"MOTHER FUCKING CHUCK E. CHEESE."

"I refuse to be surrounded by stupid." Zero stated, still carrying me and walking away.

"But she's the stupidest anyone can get!"

"Your face is as stupid as anyone can get!" I shouted back.

"Eiter you shut up by choice, or I shut you up for you." Zero threatened me, but I was unfazed.

"How're you going to do that?" I smirked evilly. Ohohoho, I got thissss. :D

All he did was sigh dreamily, looked down and smiled, then began praincing happily off towards the sunset to the beat of happy music.

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ell, not really, but he did in my head. ):

"Ohoho, Zero wants to play hero now, eh? Hurt pride?" Kagura giggled behind us.

"..."

"..."

"I'll kill you one of these days."

"I'm well aware."

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I kind of really wanted to get out of the Darcy arc and move on. I need 5 reviews to upload the next chapter, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? :c**


	18. Chapter 18

Well, it'd be an understatement to say we made it back unnoticed. I mean, we're not exactly the most sneakiest people, or quietest.

"W-what happened to my babies?!" Sir Dude Mr. Cross asked in a whining tone, shocked and surprised.

Fuck, I would freak out too if my troublemaking group of students came home late in the middle of the night; two of them very injured and being carried by the other two. Oh, and we're pretty much covered head to toe in blood and dust.

Sooo, yeah. We look like we've been apart of a mass murder thing. Technically in a way, we did, but that's not the point.

"...IT'S ALL ZERO'S FAULT!" Kagura and I shouted at the same time, pointing fingers at the silverette, whom of which was carrying me.

Zero glared at Kagura, then down to me. "I'll drop you." he threatened.

UM, PLEASE DON'T. Dxm

"Sir Dude Mr. Cross! He's threatening to drop me so I'll get hurt even more, get some sort of bloog clot, and die!" I whined, earning sweat drops from everybody.

AJDKGJASGAJDGJ OMFG. How I've missed the ever infamous sweat drops! It's good to be home. :3

Zero set me down as carefully as possible, and I sat down as comfortable as I could get. It was pretty hard to do so since my leg hurt like a mother fucking bitch.

Zero then leaned backwards, a loud 'CRAAAAAAACK' noise filling the air. I glared up at him,and slapped his leg.

"I'm not that fat!" I said with a huff. He only gave me a smirk and response, and I scowled at him.

I'll admit, it was kind of attractive, but he'll never know that~.

"This will not do! I will have Kaname take Aiko and Tsubasa to the infirmiry! Zero, Kagura, please follow me to my office, and we shall discuss what happened these past few days." he said.

HOLY FUCK. IT'S BEEN A FEW FUCKING DAYS? What the shit?! Dx

Zero and Kagura gave me a look before they followed behind him reluctantly. I understood their pain. I mean, who wants to explain all that shit?

Okay, even if what happened wasn't TOTALLY our fault, it still wasn't exactly pleasant to go to his office after spending our first few weeks in and out of there.

Wait...

"DID HE SAY PRISSY PANTS WAS COMING?!"

"Actually, he said that Ka-OOH! In that case, then yes, yes he is." Tsubasa smiled playfully.

"It would be greatly appreciated if you would stop calling me that." Kaname said, appearing from nowhere.

"HOLY FUCK, WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!" I shrieked, falling backwards onto my back.

LIKE SRS THO, MOTHERFUCKER UP AND APPEARED FROM FUCKING NARNIA OR SOME SHIT.

"That is not important right now. I do believe we have a place to be, and a long discussion to hold." he said, turning from us and walking away.

...And he got further and further away.

"For a pureblood, you're dense as fuck. Well, actually all purebloods seem to be dense as fufck, but whatever." I said, and he halted in his tracks, turning back to face me.

I motioned to my leg, and the wound that Tsubasa had on his side.

LIKE SERIOUSLY, DOES IT CLICK YET? Obvious shit right hurr.

Prissy pants gave an annoyed sigh. WELL FUCK YOU TOO, ASSHOLE.

"Ah, need any help?" Takuma asked, wheeling a wheelchair next to me and helping me in.

"Thank you, Taku-chaaan!" I smiled as I got situated in the seat. I don't care what people say, he's my male best friend. I mean, every one needs one. :3 Well, there is that small fact that he likes me as more than that, and also kissed me, but we're pretending that didn't happen.

"What? No help for the great Tsubasa? I'm wounded, for Christ's sake! Literally!" He whined, throwing a mini fit.

HA, EVERYBODY LIKES AIKO MOAR!

Heheeheehehehehh. :3

"N'aw bro, they just can't handle your swag." I joked, and he laughed.

"Miyazaki-sama, I've brought you a wheelchair." Kain said, wheeling it next to Tsubasa and helping him onto it.

"Oh, Kain-sama~! My knight in shining armor!" Tsubasa squealed like a little girl.

"Hn." was Kain's only reply, seeing as Tsubasa was a pureblood, and he had to give some type of answer.

"See? Kain loves you~" I sing-songed to Tsubasa.

"Just because I have to respect Miyazaki-sama, doesn't mean I have to respect you." Kain sneered. Holy irritable. o.o

"Y-you only respect me because you have to?" Tsubasa asked, eyes watering.

Kain face-palmed and shook his head, muttering a quiet 'why me'.

"Way to go! You upset Basa-chan! How could you ever?!" I played along.

Kaname suddenly appeared in front of us and glared at us all, even Takuma.

Takuma was unfazed, but Kain booked it into gear, beginning to push Tsubasa as he wheeled him behind Kaname.

"I suppose we should follow too." Takuma smiled, pushing me also.

It was a silent ride until we entered into the infirmiry. Takuma and Kain wheeled us to seperate cots and helped us up, and left when Kaname dismissed the two aristocrats.

There was so much tension in the air, you could most likely cut it with a knife. I'd use one of those cute old timey butter knives. They're sooo adorable, omfg.

"So, you gonna help us with our injuries, or you gonna let us die?" I asked irritably.

"That sounds quite tempting." Kaname smirked.

"YOU SICK FUCK." I shouted, jumping off of the cot to attack him, but I forgot all about my leg, so I tumbled to the floor.

"Aiko!" Tsubasa yelled.

...Yeah, so not my brightest moment in my book. I CAN'T HELP IT THO. That fucking prick would let us die?! Well, I suppose it's not all that much of a surprise. STILL. It gave me the perfect excuse to rip his head off Dx

Kaname only looked at me on the ground, not making any attempt to help.

"I suppose it would be too much to ask of your help." I groaned, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my leg.

"Hm, I think I would rather hear you ask for my help, and admitting you need me." he smirked.

"You're a pervert."

"Don't talk to my dear precious little sister like that!" Tsubasa growled, throwing a needle from the tray on the side of his cot. Kaname caught it with no struggle at all, then let it drop to the floor.

"I see you two are going to make tonight the hard way, then." Kaname sighed, running a hand through his brown locks.

Fuck yeah, I am. You ain't getting the nice out of me, the great and mighy Aiko Hiroshi!

"Are you seriously not going to help?" I asked, still lying in my crumpled form on the white marble floor.

"I think I'll just let you lie there until you cooperate."

Before he finished his sentence, the door burst open, and Zero and Kagura came in, along with Teru.

"Aiko!" Zero called out, running to my side to help me back up. ABOUT DAMN FUCKING TIME SOMEBODY DOES, FUCK THIS SHIT HURTS.

"Tsubasa, are you okay?" Kagura asked, goingto his side.

I looked up at Teru after Zero helped me back up to my cot, and I'm sure glad as hell I did. She tapped Kaname's shoulder, and he turned to her, and she landed a nice fist in the center of his face, and a 'CRAAACK' was heard.

"You're a sick fucking son of a bitch!" She seethed, rubbing her now black and blue knuckles.

AWWWYEA, TERU IS THE KING OF THE YEAR!

I'm so proud to call her my best friend. Er, one of them~.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Sorry for not updating for so long! This chapter was a pain to rewrite. I had 3 chapters written, and like, MY IPOD DELETED THEM. UGH. So I've been rewriting. Also, I've had personal probs, etc, so like, yeah. I'll be updating more often though, so expect more chapters :3**


	19. Chapter 19

So, after Teru landed that sweet punch to Kanacunt's face, Kaien walked in. He dressed our wounds(including Teru's bruised knuckles), and dismissed us for the night, but not before telling us he would be speaking to Tsubasa and I in the morning.

"So, I feel like the punch wasn't enough. We should do some other sort of get back." Teru said while stirring her hot ramen noodles.

"We should!" I agreed. Something was still on my mind.

"Wait, how did you know where I was? All of you, actually." I asked.

"We have Aiko senses, duh. I mean, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't? You're the only one that really gets into trouble." she laughed, and I gave a pout.

"Meanie."

"You lo~ve me." she smirked.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't, I mean, hot DAYUM, dat ass."

"Not as hot as mine." Kagura said as she walked into our dorm room with boxes of pizza. WHOOP WHOOP, PULL OVER, I SMELL PIZZA.

"You know you jelly." Teru sing-songed.

"Oh yeah, I've been missing out on so much action that I just have all these pent up frustrations!" Kaci played along.

"Sexual frustrations?" I smirked, stealing a box for myself.

"Totes."

"So, what's on today's to-do-list?" I asked in between bites. We sat in silence for a while before Teru spoke up with a president-like attitude.

"I say, we shall deliver justice!"

"How?" Kaci and I both asked in monotone. Just wait for it; 3...2...1...

"By deepening my character!" And there we have it.

* * *

><p>I'm still not sure of how she convinced us to do this, but holy fuck is she ever convincing.<p>

'What are you talking about, Aiko? Are you on drugs? We want to know what is happening!' you may be thinking. But alas, to both of our disappointments, I am not on drugs, (idk bout Teru man, she be pretty out there sometimes) and well, we are currently in the center of the town. You would imagine that there would be, oh, I don't know, A BUNCH OF FUCKING PEOPLE. But noooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo, it's empty. As for deepening Teru's character, well, here, let's have a flashback~

**...FLASHBACK!:**

**"How the fuck are we going to deepen your character?" I asked.**

**"Well, seeing as I don't have this 'cock' I keep hearing about to deepen, I decided I shall deepen my character!" Teru said as happily as a child would. By the way, Kagura choked when Teru said cock. Heugheugheugheugheugheugheugh**

**"Dude, don't choke on her cock." I smirked to Kagura, and in return she flipped me off. **

**"AHEM. Anyways, for the rest of today, I will retake my position as the King of Awesomeness, and you two are my minions! You two will heed my every command, and I will be ruler of the universe!"**

**"Or we could work as a team?" I suggested.**

**"You shush it, or you'll be choking on her cock next." Kagura threatened, and Teru nodded. WHAT IS THIS MADNESS. You can't gang up on me! D:  
><strong>

**"OOH OOH OOH, I HAVE AN EVEN BETTER IDEA!" Teru shouted, jumping up and down and waving her arms. "Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!"  
><strong>

**"Hmm, I suppose we could pick Teru, don't you think, Aiko?" **

**"I suppose~" I said.**

**"Yes! Okay, we should all go out and exterminate vampires like total badass vampire assassins!"**

**"...You mean, like vampire hunters, right?" I asked.**

**"No, badass vampire assassins! Like, whoopass and shit! Things that go boom!" Teru explained in a childish manner.**

**"I know things that go boom, but they go boom in the night." I chuckled to myself, and Kagura joined in. **

**"That's it, you're going to choke on my cock." Teru said, coming closer.**

**"FUCK, I'M SORRY!"**

**-end flashback-**

IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE IN THE PRESENT , non-choking present!

Thinking back on it, I think we just did this basically for the shit of it. I'm being fucking wheeled in a wheelchair by a madwoman *cough*kagura*cough*, but I guess it could be worse. HA. Not.

So far, we haven't run into a Level E yet. In a way, Kagura is to us what Scooby is to the Gang; our tracker! She tracks 'em down, we whoopass, and feel accomplished, head home, then sleep.

...Our lives are so productive.

"Moo, said the cow." I said in monotone.

"Moo, said the Aiko when I slam her into a wall." Kagura threatened.

"O-onee-chan! Be gentle!" I said in my best little girl voice.

"Ohmigosh!" Kagura laughed, accidentally letting go of the wheelchair as she clutched her sides.

"FUCKING HELL, MIYAZAKI." I screamed as the wheelchair picked up speed, taking my hot date, the Wheelchair, and I down the ever-so-inconveniently-placed hill.

"Shit!" Teru said, chasing after us, dragging Kagura with her.

I squeezed my eyes closed and held a death grip onto the arm rests. I felt my whole body tense up. I could already imagine tomorrow's newspapers: "GIRL DIES IN WHEELCHAIR ACCIDENT", "PRETENDS TO BE IN INCESTUAL RELATIONSHIP, FRIEND LETS GO OF WHEELCHAIR", "PATHETIC DEATH OF THE YEAR: AIKO HIROSHI"

oh god, please don't use an old middle school picture, please don't use an old middle school picture, please don't use an old middle school picture!

Wait

BIGGER THINGS

PLEASE DON'T SMASH INTO THE WALL

PLEASE DON'T SMASH INTO THE WALL

PLEASE DON'T SMASH INTO THE WALL

wow this is a long roll down the hill

PLEASE DON'T SMASH INTO THE WALL

And just like that, BAM! another passenger is suddenly in my lap.

WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK.

"Wow, this is the best chapter yet!" a girl with short black spiky hair said, holding up the latest volume of Vampire Knight. Well, what a co-winky-dink.

"Um. Hai?" I asked, and she shushed me. Um. wat

"I have to finish this, until then, don't talk." she said in a deadly voice.

"Fuck that! We're about to die!" I screamed, pointing to the wall about 50 feet in front of us. She looked up over the manga and flipped a shit.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Well, you see, my friend let go of my wheelchair, and here we are."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"I'm Aiko. NOW HELP ME STOP THIS FUCKING DEATH CONTRAPTION." I shouted. I took her book and threw it in front of the left tire, and it turned the wheelchair's direction before it fell over onto its side.

"Owwww." I whined, rubbing my sore head. I peeked up to look for the chick that joined my ride, and she was hunched over the book.

"My...baby!" She sobbed, picking it up and holding it to her chest. The book was in tatters and shreds, and my heart went to her. I knew the feels.

She then turned to me and gave me the scariest death glare, t.

"YOU."

"I'msupersorryohmygod. I'll let you meet Matsuri Hino, please don't kill me!" I said, slowly sitting up.

"Okay! BUT YOU BETTER FUCKIN' REPLACE THIS BOOK, BECAUSE FUCK YOU, THAT'S WHY."

...Sounds like a reasonable reason. xD

She came closer and gave the sweetest smile ever, and I flinched. "Hai! I'm Risa. Nice to meet you!" she said, holding her hand out.

And this is the day I die. Yep.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: WHOO, I return to update~ Yeah. Still trying to get a new computer, but that's not exactly going as planned, so idk what's going up. **


	20. Chapter 20

After the whole wheelchair incident where we nearly smashed into our pending deaths, we went immediately back to the academy. Teru was pissed as all hell, but how else was I supposed to stop a mad woman from murdering me? N'aw man, fuck that shit.

"So, how do you know Matsuri Hino anyways?" Risa asked as we made our way to the night class dorms. "And why would she live in an academy? Is she a part-time teacher?"

I swear to god I'm gonna punch a bitch if she doesn't shut her commie mouth up.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea came into my head. "Hey! Why don't we play the quiet game? Whoever talks before we get there loses. Aaaaand, starting now!" I said, and we walked in silence for literally .005 seconds.

"Well, I lose! So, what does Matsuri look like? Is she old? Young? Is she creepy or anything?" Risa asked, her questions coming a million miles a second.

Jesus frickfracking Christ.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh, it's a surprise." I said.

"Why?" Risa whined, and Kaci and Teru stopped and growled and groaned.

"God dammit! I'm going back to our room. Deuces, suckahs!" Kaci peaced out, and Teru followed her. When Risa turned around, Teru stuck up her middle finger at her. I had to attempt to stiffle my laughter.

Remember, I said attempt.

Fricklefrackles, why is the night class dorms such a walk? Like seriously, how big is this campus because wow too much walk.

"Aiko! Hey! Where're ya goin'?" I heard Aido call. We stopped and turned around, and he was running to catch up. He was waving at us, and I swear I could have seen the background behind him shining and he was running in slow motion.

"Who's he?!" Risa gasped, and I looked at her, and her eyes were replaced with hearts.

You've got to be kidding me.

"That sleezeball, is Aido. Let's ditch the creep." I muttered, turning to walk away. I kept walking for a few seconds before I realized that she wasn't walking with me. I turned around, and Aido and Risa were flirty-flirty with each other.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" I yelled to no one in particular. Actually, I was yelling to the sky. Yes. Because whoever is up there, they obviously have it out for me.

I walked up to Risa and dragged her away from Aido by the shoulder, putting us back on our mission to have her meet Takuma.

Oh, I am so prepared for the look on her face when she realizes that Matsuri Hino is actually a teenage boy at an elite academy that is obsessed with manga and gives his loyalty to a little bitch.

I'm talking about you, Kanagag.

We'll just leave the whole little vampire thing out of the event, cause if that were revealed, that'd be bad.

"Why'd you pull me away? We were about to exchange numbers and blood types." Risa pouted.

"Listen to me, I promise you that he isn't worth it, okay? He's like, nine bags of psycho." I tried to convince her, but she looked like she wasn't going to have any of it.

Well shiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeet, I won't either. Whatevz. Get your blood sucked out, okay. Have fun.

"Ah, Hiroshi, what a pleasant surprise. Who might your friend be?" I heard Kaname ask from behind me. Shit.

I slowly turned around and plastered on a huge smile. "What ever do you mean, Kaname-senpai?" I asked with so much cheerfulness and innocence that I wanted to vomit.

He glared at me for a few moments, which induced a full-on stare down between us, cause y'know, I'm not gonna let that asshole glare at me without me getting anything out of it.

"I am assuming that your friend here is not a student at this academy. I suggest you show her out." he said, and then walked away.

Wow. Dick.

"Awwww, do I have to leave?" Risa whined. I spun on my heel to face her.

"YES." I shouted. Her face went from happy to sad instantly, and she bowed her head. "I'm sorry, I'll just leave. I can see that I'm no good for anyone here and I'll just make everyone miserable if I stay. I'll go." she said, and she began walking to the door.

Goddammit, the guilt card shall NOT work on me!

Nope.

It won't.

Not at all.

"Wait." DAMMIT.

She stopped and turned back around to face me, and I walked awkwardly towards her. "Look, uh, I'm sorry. It's just, you're overly peppy and stuff, and it's just a bit too much for me. Uh, can I interest you in some dessert or something in town?" I offered sheepishly, and her face lit up like it was frickin' Christmas or something.

"YES!" she squealed and glomped me.

HUMAN CONTACT

I'M DYING

GETHEROFFMEGETHEROFFMEGETHEROFFME

I squirmed in her death-grip of a hug, and after what seemed like an eternity, she released me.

"Oh my god, I can already tell we're gonna be the best of friends okay wow I'm so happy right now!" she danced around me, and I can already tell I'm gonna get sick of her, and pretty fast.

"YAY! Friendship!" she squealed even louder.

"Whoop, fan-freakin'-tastic." I grumbled sarcastically.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: HI GUYS. I'm sorry it's been like an eternity since I've uploaded, but I got a job and stuff for the summer, and I haven't really had computer access because my netbooks keep breaking, or my sister takes my netbook and brings back ONLY the netbook and loses the charger, etc. But I will try my best to update faster! I'm making my comeback and stuff, so sorry for being gone so long! I'm at a library right now, and it's about to close, so I have to go home and get ready for work. I'll try to update within a few days with the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with me! :3**


	21. Chapter 21

Hi guys! I know it's been like, literal years since I updated, but I'm going to be in the process of re-writing and working on new chapters. I apologize to anyone that's still with me that it's been so long! I finally got my old netbook charged because I was unpacking things that used to be at my mom's old place from like two years ago and I used one of my old chargers and here I am! Okay I lov u guys and thank u so so much if you continue with me!


End file.
